Oceans Away
by Ceryn01
Summary: *Slight Klance* After getting injured in a fight Lance get's Amnesia and can't remember who anyone is beside Hunk and Keith. He also knows that his mom would be so worried if she was here. He really wants to go home or at least find a well enough reason to stay and his panic only causes the others to worry about getting his memories back even more.
1. Chapter 1

"You guy's!" Lance's voice was heard through all the Paladins helmets loud and clear. "We have a problem! I need backup!" Lance quickly jerked his hands back in order to move his lion away from the oncoming fire.

"Lance, what happened?" Keith's strained voice questioned.

"There are too many Galra fleets around me!" he groaned as his lion was pushed to move faster than it was capable. "Me and Blue can't take them all out alone,"

"I got you, buddy!" Hunk moved the yellow lion in the direction of Lance only for more fleets to block his way. "Or… maybe not,"

"Lance, how're you holding up?" Pidge yelled before grunting as she moved her lion away from enemy fire.

"Fine for now," Lance gasped as he shot a laser from Blue's tail taking out a few of the ships. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up though,"

"Paladins there are too many of them!" Allura's voice rang out to all of them. "You must form Voltron!"

"We can't even get to Lance, Princess," Shiro yelled in reply, "We need to retreat now!"

"I don't think that's possible for me," Lance gasped as his lion shot out a mouth cannon. "I'm completely surrounded! I really need back up now! No, wait, Blue-!" Something hit his lion on the side, he couldn't see if it was another ship or a random attack but it was bad enough that Lance had no time to react. His body jerked with the impact and his head hit the side of Blues controls. His helmet did barely anything to prevent his head from getting injured as he blacked out just as the blue lion's controls and screens all began flashing red.

"Lance?!" Shiro yelled out. "Guy's we need to retreat immediately! Keith, your lion's the fastest, we'll cover you while you go get Lance and his lion!"

"Roger that," Keith quickly moved forward and rushed into the fleets. The others all quickly cleared his way and if a few moved in front of him he quickly avoided or simply got rid of them easily. "Lance, I'm here can you hear me?" When he got no answer Keith sighed. "I got them but Lance isn't responding. Heading back now,"

"Good work Keith," Shiro moved back too. "Allura we're heading home,"

"Hurry," She stated "I'll open up a wormhole so we can escape," Once all the lions were inside Coran quickly maneuvered the castle away from the oncoming fleets and into the wormhole.

"Good work Princess," Coran congratulated.

"Thank you, Coran," She smiled at him. "We should probably check on the paladins; by the sound of it it seems Lance was injured,"

"Of course, I'll prepare a cryopod," Coran started moving towards them. "Go welcome the Paladins back,"

She gave a small nod and walked over to where the lions were. She saw all of them circled around each other, yellow, red, black, then green. "Um, pardon? Is Lance still in his lion?" They turned around quickly, all a bit startled at Allura's sudden appearance.

"We need a healing pod," Hunk strained as all of them turned around. "Lance is hurt,"

Allura saw Pidge holding onto the blue paladin's helmet and Shiro was holding the paladin in his arms. The side of his face was gashed open and fresh blood dripped down his forehead down to his cheek, dripping onto the white floor.

"Stop gawking," Keith slightly hissed. He snatched Lance away from Shiro and although he was heavier than he imagined he jogged away towards the pods. "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it,"

The others jogged behind him and Coran, just like Keith, was urgent to put him in the Cryopod. "What happened exactly?" Coran asked as he closed the pod and set it up correctly.

"We don't exactly know," Pidge rubbed the back of her neck. "His helmet was smeared with blood from the inside though. We know he hit his head but we don't exactly know how,"

"Yeah all we heard was a 'BOOM BOOM BOOM'," Hunk stretched his arms to mimic that of an explosion. "Then we just heard 'Blue!' and then nothing," Hunk finished with a shrug and a worried expression. "Hope he's okay,"

"Thanks for the dramatic recreation," Keith mumbled looking back at the cyropod. "But I hope he is too,"

"I'm sure he will be," Shiro moved beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course he will be," Coran shrugged. "He's a tough boy, I remember when we first met and we argued with each other over who would beat who in a fight," He wiped a fake tear away. "Great memories, but no matter, he's tough,"

"Yeah knowing Lance he'll probably get out of there screaming all over again," Pidge laughed.

"Or flirting with Allura like last time," Hunk laughed along.

"When should we take him out?" Shiro looked at the glass.

"Well do you have any idea what hit him?" Coran piped up.

Everyone looked at each other hoping for an answer but they all shrugged their shoulders. "Not to worry," Allura moved back and towards the controls of the castle. "We'll just look back on the events and see what it was,"

A few moments later the screen appeared in front of them and they all stared at the blue lion to see what had caused the crash. It was extremely sudden and they knew why Lance didn't have time to move but they all stared at the video in confusion. "That was druid magic," Allura stated.

"Druid?" Hunk grabbed Pidge in a hug. "You mean those creepy wizard things?"

Pidge pushed Hunk away and adjusted her glasses. "But why would they be there? I thought they were like 'Zarkon personal ship' kind of important,"

"Well not necessarily," Allura looked back at the video. "But they're usually not sent on such reckless missions. Perhaps it was a banished one trying to get back on Zarkons good side,"

"Wait, but if a druid attacked him would it really be only physical damage done?" Keith spoke out but Coran interrupted them.

"I'm afraid Keith is right," They looked at him in confusion before he sighed. "The cryopod isn't reacting to him at all, it's never done this before. It's just holding him in, not healing or anything. I'm afraid the druid did something," They all silently looked at him.

"W-well that's okay," Hunk smiled sadly. "It wasn't that bad of an injury. We could just patch him up and he'll heal up the old fashion way,"

"That's not the point," Keith commented sharply. "We have no idea what that thing did to him,"

"Keith's right," Pidge spoke up. "If we're lucky then it only attacked him and blue physically but if the magic interfered with the cyropod then it might be worse," She was rubbing her hands together anxiously and turned towards Shiro when Hunk deflated. "Shiro... what should we do?"

He sighed "Let's patch him up first, then we'll worry about what might and might not have happened," Although he said that confidently, he was worried. If this thing did interfere with Lance then it would be all their faults.

Coran passed them a small first aid kit that was originally supposed to be used in case the castle or the healing pods weren't working correctly and someone gets injured. "Good thing we never threw it out," Coran said as Lance was placed on the couch of the lounge room. He let out a small groan as they began to wash off the mostly dry blood on his head. He luckily wasn't gashed that badly so they just quickly disinfected it, put some cream to help with the pain and swelling, and finally wrapped it rather sloppily with bandages.

"You think he'll be fine," Hunk whispered to Pidge but she only looked over at Lance without saying anything.

They all sat on the floor at the bottom of the couch waiting for Lance to wake up. Pidge was on her laptop, Hunk was talking to Coran while Keith fidgeted with a small knife. Shiro and Allura were in the pacing back and forth. "Hey how about we just cook, that way when Lance wakes up we'll have something to feed him," Hunk said as he moved everyone to the kitchen. "Besides this is a great way to release a bit of tension,"

They all nodded a bit in agreement and moved over to the kitchen. They all helped except Pidge who was typing away on her laptop and only passing them things if they needed it. Keith sat next to her after a while. "So do you really think he'll be fine?"

"Keith," Pidge looked over at him and tilted her laptop down a bit.

"I know you're worried and I would love to tell you 'Oh yeah he'll be fine' but you know I can't,"

Keith groaned. "Yeah I know, but, ugh, what was that idiot thinking?!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head down. "I can't do this,"

Pidge chuckled a bit. "Do what exactly?"

"Worry!" Keith quickly picked his head up and shook Pidge by her shoulders. "This is exhausting!"

"Hello?!" They all froze and looked over at the opened door. "Um... anyone- ow," Hunk was the first one to run out there, followed quickly by everyone else. "Hunk!"

"Lance, oh my God, you had me worried," Hunk scooped him into a hug which caused Lance to laugh a bit. "You're okay, right? You're head isn't hurting too bad?"

"Alright, buddy, calm down," Lance softly patted his head and felt the bandages wrapped around it. "It kinda hurts but what exactly happened?"

"It's alright," Allura stepped forward. "Perhaps we should get something to eat and then we'll explain,"

Lance's cheeks grew a small tint of red and smirked as he slid next to Allura. "Are you asking me out on a date?" they all groaned and Allura was about to say something but Lance continued. "The name's Lance, what about you?"

They stared at him for a few seconds before Allura moved back quickly. "What?!"

"Wait, Lance, you don't-" Keith stopped himself when Lance caught his glance.

"Ugh, mullet what are you doing here? I thought you dropped out," Lance shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well if you want your spot back you're gonna have to try harder then just suddenly coming back,"

"Spot back?" Keith took a stepped closer.

"Yes, it's my spot, I'm a fighter class pilot now and you can't just show up and expect me to go back a class," Lance crossed his arms and his eyes focused on Shiro. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit. "Shiro! No way, you're my hero!" He outstretched his arm to shake his but Shiro stared at it for a bit before pushing it down and noticing a rather disappointed expression cross Lance's face.

"Lance we've met already," Shiro spoke softly.

"You- you don't remember us?" Pidge looked up at him and Lance felt extremely guilty for not remembering these people in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" Lance stepped back. "Hunk am I not getting something here?" Hunk gave him a sympathetic look.

"So I think we found the problem," Coran piped up. "Come my boy, we have a lot to explain," He placed a hand on his back and began leading him into the kitchen. They set him on the table and everyone sat around him. Coran placed a plate of the meal they were preparing prior in front of him.

Lance gave it a suspicious look before picking a bit up and eating it. "Okay, Hunk this was so you," He said as he ate more. "Only you could make something this good from this goo stuff,"

"It was actually all of us," Hunk whispered. "Lance, what exactly do you remember?"

"Everything?" Lance looked at them. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remembered doing before waking up here?" Allura offered.

"I don't know I just remember me and Hunk sneaking out to the kitchen to get some food then just going to sleep," Lance answered.

"We used to do that all the time in the garrison," Hunk sighed.

"Well then why doesn't he remember me?" Pidge asked a bit forcefully.

"Maybe this was before we were actually introduced to each other?" Hunk answered.

"Wait so you're telling me, that I lost my memory?" Lance asked with a bit of worry on his face.

"Well, some of it," Coran answered. "But not to worry! We will get it back as soon as we can,"

"Does my mom know?" Lance quickly got up. "God she must be so worried!" A guilty look passed through all their faces "You guy's did tell her, didn't you?"

"Well not exactly," Hunk rubbed his hands together and Lance only stood up.

"It's alright buddy, let's just call them up right now and I'll tell them myself. I'll bet they'll react a bit better hearing it from me anyways,"

"Lance that's not what we meant," Pidge spoke, "We can't tell her,"

Lance stared at her for a second before scoffing. "Sure we can. She won't be mad at you guys if that's what you're worried about,"

"Lance, sit down," Keith said a bit more harshly then he meant.

Lance just stared at all of them as they looked back a bit before stepping back. "No, we have to call them. What if I lose more memories?"

"You're not gonna lose more memories," Shiro intervened only to be cut off by Lance again.

"But what if I do?" Lance stomped his foot. "I don't even recognize any of you! What if next time I don't know anyone?! We have to tell them!"

"Lance, it's dangerous," Allura commented.

"Indeed, contacting anyone would not only put us in harm's way, it would also put the contacted at much greater risk of being taken over by the Galra," Coran tried to explain.

"Galra?" they all stared at each other except Lance who just sighed angrily and crossed his arms. "You know what, why am I even arguing with you guys? I don't know you," Lance turned on his heel and began to walk off.

They all followed after him and Keith reached out his hand to touch his shoulder. "Okay sure you don't remember them but you remember me don't you? Can you just listen, you don't even know where you're going,"

"Nice try mullet, like I'd ever listen to you," Lance snatched his shoulder back as Keith made a slightly hurt expression. "I'm sure I can figure this out," He said as he turned down a hallway. The others didn't quit though, instead, they just continued to follow.

"Okay fair, you and Keith weren't on the best of terms back then but can you at least listen to me?" Hunk intervened as Lance slowed his walking as if considering this. "You know I wouldn't lie to you,"

Lance looked over at him and finally stopped. Still crossing his arms. He sighed, "Yeah I know. Alright then explain,"

Hunk sighed with a smile and grabbed his arm. "Come on follow me," Lance let himself be dragged along with the others following after. "Um, okay close your eyes for a bit," Lance gave him a suspicious look but nonetheless closed his eyes and grabbed onto the back of Hunks shirt to let him guide him through the castle. He felt two hands on his shoulders and he was suddenly moved in front of everyone. "Okay, Lance you can open your eyes now,"

He did and was now standing in front of a glass window that looked out into space as the castle slowly moved. Lance stared out at it for a moment before just smiling. "Are we in a simulation?" Lance laughed awkwardly as he stared back at everybody.

"No," Keith stepped forward and Lance stepped back. "We're in space, like real space. No tricks, no simulations,"

"I know it may be a lot to take in..." Hunk just stared at Lance, trying to get some sort of reading but instead, he just looked back out into space. "Buddy?"

"So you're telling me I achieved my dream and I can't even remember it!" He groaned and rubbed his face in irritation. "This still doesn't explain why I can't talk to my family,"

"Well, you see..." Hunk looked over at the other for a bit of support.

"If you do, they'll probably end up either enslaved or killed," Keith sighed. "Lance it's dangerous and risky, extremely risky,"

"Keith, you can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere," Shiro scolded.

"Well, he asked! How else was he supposed to understand,"

"Wait, they're in danger!" Lance's eyes teared up and he looked even more frantic. "If they are we need to help them!"

"That's what we're doing," Pidge stepped forward a bit. "We're doing all we can for now. We're keeping them safe but if you go there-"

"Keeping them safe from what!?" Lance shivered. "Why do I have to stay here? Let me go home!"

"The Galra," Allura answered. "Lance, you are the pilot of the blue lion and as such a greater target,"

"If you leave now there is a much greater risk of putting your family in danger," Coran finished.

"Blue lion?" He dragged a hand through his hair. "What's that?"

"It's a really powerful machine," Hunk vaguely said. "It's what helps us against the Galra,"

"And what exactly are the Galra?

"They're an alien race that's out to take over the entire universe," Keith answered.

"And it's all of our jobs that we fight and don't let them," Hunk added. "Lance, are you even listening?"

"Buddy, give a guy time to process that he's on a ship not home and his parents don't even know," he placed a hand on his head and sat down on the floor. "Okay, I don't want to believe my best friend is lying so I won't. Then who exactly are all of you?" They all stole sad glances at each other. "I know Hunk, Keith, and Shiro. I mean technically I don't know Shiro but I know who he is,"

"Well then I believe we should start introducing ourselves," Allura stepped forward. "My name is Allura, princess of Altea,"

"Altea?" Lance questioned as he looked over at her.

"It's our original planet," Coran informed. "Both me and the Princess are the last Alteans of our planet,"

"Oh, like Superman," Lance lit up.

"I do not know him," Allura looked over at the others. "Please tell me what makes him so super?"

Lance chuckled. "I'm Pidge," He turned his gaze to Pidge who was standing in front of him.

"Hi, Pidge… I'm Lance," He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah sorry you probably already know that,"

Pidge stared at him for a bit. "You seriously don't remember us?"

Lance had a sudden urge to hug her but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry," His breathing turned heavy and his eyes began to water.

"Lance are you okay?" Keith stepped forward and Lance felt a sudden wave of panic fill him.

"Keith, why exactly are you here?" Lance felt a hand on his shoulder which made him yank it back. "Why am I even here? I can't compare to Shiro and Keith. What do I even do here?" Lance began pacing back and forth. "Mom's probably worried sick. She's always worried. I can't do this! Why am I doing this?! I don't belong here! I need to go home!"

"Lance, calm down," Shiro stepped forward and caused Lance to stop pacing and flinch back. He saw all of them staring at him in worry. He looked over at them with teary eyes.

"I know what's happening," Keith whispered. "Oh God Lance," He grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. The others following after him.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Hunk wondered.

Keith just kept dragging Lance along until they made it to his room. He quickly let himself in and moved to the bathroom where he began rummaging through the cabinets. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and went back to the actual room. Lance was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled into him. The others either around him or staring at Keith in curiosity. He was breathing slightly heavy. Keith was just staring at Shiro for a while before shaking his head and moving over towards Lance. Hunk and Pidge were on either one of his sides trying to get Lance to talk to them.

"Here Lance," Lance looked up to see Keith holding out a small orange bottle with a flat white top. He stared at him in awe for a second Keith noticed this and twisted open the bottle. "You need two, right? I'm pretty sure two was right," He heard as Keith rattled the bottle and two small pills fell into the palm of his hand. He twisted the bottle closed. "Shiro could you get him some- "

Lance grabbed onto Keith's wrist. "How do you know about those?" Keith opened his mouth to answer but looked around the room at all the staring faces.

"I'll tell you later Lance but right now just-"

"No!" Lance snatched the bottle and pills in his hand. "There is no way I would tell you about these! I haven't even told Hunk why would I tell you!"

"Lance, calm down," Hunk stepped forward. "He's just trying to help,"

"I don't need his help," Lance screamed. "Why would I need his spoiled-up help anyway!" He got up and moved to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

They all stared at the now shut door in shock. They heard the faucet turn on and someone pushed against the door. "What was that?" Pidge asked breaking the silence.

"Keith, he seemed really confused," Shiro stepped forward. Keith averted his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make him more cautious," Keith explained.

"We understand," Allura nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why he reacted in such a way,"

"Yeah, and what were those?" Hunk asked sounding hurt. "I didn't know he..."

"No one was supposed to know," Keith answered. "Not even me. I wasn't told on purpose. It was all an accident but right now I'm kinda glad I found out,"

"But what were those peculiar looking things?" Coran asked. "Altea didn't have such peculiar capsules,"

That caused Keith to chuckle a bit. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you guys this. Besides he made me swear not to tell anybody," Keith shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have..." his voice trailed off. He walked over to Lance's bed and sat down. "I'm an idiot,"

"You're not an idiot," Shiro assured sitting next to him. "You wanted to help and it didn't work out,"

"But I should have known he would react that way," Keith strained. "When I found out about them be practically begged me not to tell you guys and here I am just whipping them out as if they were mine," he buried his face in his hands and slammed his body down.

"You haven't told us yet," Coran commented. "And I'm sure Lance is very grateful for that. Once he regains his memories I can assure you he'll be grateful for it,"

"I think so too," Hunk smiled at him. "And I know him the best,"

"Um... I hate to interrupt this but can I talk to Hunk alone for a bit?" They all turned towards the door where Lance was now standing. His face and hair were wet as if he had splashed it with water. He had taken off his jacket so you could see the way the water dripped onto his shirt.

"Oh yes," they all stood up. "Of course," Allura lingered behind as she moved everyone out of the room. Keith lingered next to her and Coran placed a hand behind both of them and lead them out. Hunk followed until all of them were out and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Pidge asked as she inched closer to the door, as did Keith. Both of them about to lean their ears against the door when they suddenly got pulled back by the back of their collars by Shiro.

"Nope, let them talk this out without worrying about eavesdroppers," Shiro smiled at them but they stared back in disappointment.

"Awe, come on," Keith motioned towards the door. "You have to be a little curious,"

"I am, I never said I wasn't but I also know this is one of those delicate times where one screw up could leave us in the worst position," Shiro warned. "What happens if he catches you two? Then he'll distrust us even more,"

Pidge and Keith both pouted in understanding. "Now how about we just head back to our rooms and wait for Hunk to inform us on any new breakthroughs on Lance's condition," Allura piped up in agreement.

They all nodded in agreement. Shiro made sure all of them had left the door before he proceeded to leave as well.

"I don't even know what's going on," Lance was currently latching on to Hunk as his own arms were wrapped around him. "Why the hell am I here? I understand you with your big mechanical head and Keith was top of the class and that Pidge kid looks really smart but what exactly do I do here? Why is this our job exactly?"

"Lance if we didn't do this then so many other people would suffer and get killed. What we- what you do is so important. Without you we would not be able to do anything," Hunk strained. "I love you. We all love you. Even if you don't remember us. We are all here for you,"

"I know you are," Lance pulled himself away and looked down at his hands. "But the others are a mystery to me,"

"Even Keith?" Hunk asked a bit awe. "He's the only other person you actually know,"

"Especially Keith," Lance strained as he wiped his eyes. "He's acting really weird. Like... Like a kid who just got in trouble and is trying to get back on their parent's good side. He just kept staring at me,"

"He's probably just worried," Hunk rolled his eyes, "He was really worried about you when you got hurt,"

"Me?" Lance scoffed. "Yeah right. He hates me,"

"When has he ever said he hated you," Hunk gave him a look which made Lance pout a bit and shut his mouth; not that he wanted to say anything anyways. "You guys are friends, Lance."

"Friends?" Lance wondered.

"Yes, believe it or not, despite that little rivalry you made up, you two are close, " Hunk laughed. "Like I said before we all care about you. Even him. You should have seen how worried he was when you got hurt. Not to mention when you didn't trust him he looked really hurt and he kept calling himself an idiot after you went off on him,"

"Okay, I get it Hunk. I messed up," Lance shuddered. "It's just weird only remembering two people,"

"Just talk to him Lance," Hunk got up. "Like I said before he's the only other person you remember. It might put you a little at ease,"

Lance seriously doubted that still. "Hunk can I ask you something?"

"Of course," He smiled at him.

"Why did you stay here?"

Hunk gave him a questioning look but hummed in thought. "Well at first I was extremely reluctant to stay. It was so dangerous and for awhile I just stayed because I felt like it was my responsibility. I kinda regret following you out for awhile," Hunk admitted with a laugh. "But I don't know after everything we've been through and the people we've saved and the people we have befriended I'm actually glad I'm here. I feel like I'm a part of something that I never would have been if I stayed home,"

Lance smiled at him. "You've always been a sweetheart, haven't you?"

"Talk to everyone Lance," Hunk got up. "I think it'll help you understand them better," He didn't want him to leave honestly but he felt bad making him stay. He laid down on the bed that they said was his. He didn't like it here. Actually, he felt like he would have if only they would just let him put his mom's thoughts at ease. He felt trapped. Trapped in this giant castle that he couldn't navigate. He wanted out. Even for just a moment. If all Hunk had said was true he believed he deserved at least that. He felt his eyes water and he sighed heavily into his hands.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry I didn't mean to just barge in," his thoughts were interpreted and he quickly sat up as he saw Keith staring awkwardly at him. "I really didn't mean to come in. I just kinda- sorry I'll go," Keith turned on his heel to leave.

"No wait" Keith stopped and looked over his shoulder in curiosity. Something in Lance snapped. This felt warm, it felt familiar. Not to mention Keith looked sad and Lance had no idea why it made his heart clutch. "Stay?" Lance wondered out loud. "You're the only other person that I remember."

"Alright," Keith gave a small nod and walked back inside. Lance scooted over so that Keith could sit down next to him. "I really didn't mean to just barge in," Keith explained as he sat down next to Lance. "I'm just so used to not knocking anymore,"

"Did you come into my room often?" Lance was a bit surprised when he saw Keith's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he chuckled at the ground.

"Yeah, I used to come here almost every night so I kinda just barge in here. Now that I'm saying it out loud it seems kind of rude," he chuckled again. Lance knew he never heard that sound before yet it sounded so familiar.

"Why'd you spend so much time with me?" Lance couldn't wrap his head around it. He distrusted Keith, why would he invite him so much to the point where he was comfortable enough to just barge in?

"It was actually because you kept teasing me," Keith smiled as he finally looked at Lance in the eyes. Lance smiled when Keith seemed to straighten up a bit and look back at the ground. Seems Keith wasn't as comfortable around him as Hunk said he was. He wondered why as Keith continued. "You said I had bad skin,"

"That's a lie," Lance stated. Keith stared at him in shock for a minute before Lance rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "Your skin's not bad. I know good and bad skin and yours is not bad," he grabbed into Keith's cheeks and begin squeezing them together to feel. "Nope, it's definitely soft and healthy,"

Keith chuckled and pushed his hands away playfully. "That's because of you," he laughed. "You would always say 'Keith come by to my room and I can fix you up so you won't look so angry all the time.' or you would go, "Come on Keith, look how unhealthy your skin is you should join me for my night routine to fix you up," Keith mimicked with a smile. Lance nodded, that did sound like him.

"So what? You just decided to join me one day?" Lance laughed.

"Yup," Keith nodded confidently. "You just gave me tips and stuff at first but then we just began talking and you began making me face masks and this shampoo that you said was gonna work wonders on my hair. Then that just became a routine kind of thing,"

Lance stared at him for a bit. Keith definitely trusted him. He didn't trust Keith at all but he was actually glad he had someone other than Hunk here that he could remember. "Could you maybe show me around this place?" Lance asked suddenly.

Keith looked at him a bit perplexed by the request. Lance seemed just as shocked and he opened his mouth about to brush it off when Keith sort of smiled at him and got off the bed. "Sure it's not like much is going on anyways. With everything, I wouldn't mind a little mindless tour to keep myself occupied. Besides it might help you remember something," Keith stood in front of the open door for a bit before motioning for the still sitting Lance to stand up.

He did, albeit after eyeing Keith oddly for a bit. He moved to the bathroom and slid on his jacket as he quickly moved next to Keith. "Lead the way mullet,"

Keith rolled his eyes and began walking off; Lance following after him. "Don't tease me tall ass,"

"Was that a reference?" Lance leaned in a bit with a laugh. "It's not my fault you're so short,"

"Your definition of 'so short' must be completely different from mines because I feel I'm average height," Keith smirked. "You, on the other hand, are a giant,"

"Am not," Lance argued. "I'm... I'm... What's the opposite of fun size?"

Keith snapped his fingers. "Boring size," he chuckled when Lance elbowed him.

This time Lance snapped his fingers. "King size! Yeah, I'm king size and your just regular because you're boring,"

"Ah yes and regular sized are also the most popular," Keith countered. Lance gave an exaggerated gasp about to argue until Keith went into a room and motioned to it. "This is the kitchen. Usually, Hunk is the one that comes in here to cook but Coran does too at times," Lance looked around a bit before slightly jogging towards the already leaving Keith. He moved into the room right next to the kitchen. "This is the dining room. We don't always eat here though,"

Lance moved around the table examining everything. He felt nothing, as far as he could tell this place was entirely new. He moved next to Keith who began walking off. They made it to a room and Lance sorta froze. Yeah, this place felt oddly familiar. He felt like he had spent a lot of time here. "What's this room?" Lance questioned.

Keith looked at him a bit curiously. "I told you," Had he told him? Lance wasn't paying attention. "This is the training room. We don't always come in here it's usually every other day or after a bad loss,"

That didn't make sense. "Did I come in here a lot?"

"I don't think so," Keith stared at him. "Only time I see you here is when we're all together,"

Lance nodded. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He had lost his memories after all. The training room seemed oddly familiar though. More so then that room they called his. Perhaps he was mistaken. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is,"

"Why did you decide to stay here?"

Keith looked at him funny. "I didn't have anything back on Earth,"

"Okay," Lance looked at him. "And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? That's it,"

"No it's not," Lance asked like it was the most obvious thing. "You gave me a reason why you didn't go back to Earth but why did you decide to stay here?"

Keith was quiet for a bit. "It's not important,"

"It was important enough to keep you here," Lance smiled at him a looked at his face. Keith's arms were crossed clearly going to keep quiet. Lance sighed. "Alright you don't have to say anything if you don't want to,"

The tour went on with Keith showing him varies rooms including Hunk and the other people's rooms. Occasionally he would stay a bit longer lingering in a room and telling Lance stories related to it. He liked when Keith talked, it made him feel relaxed.

"And this is the lounge room," Keith entered to see everyone circled around on the couch. They all stopped talking and looked up to see who had just talked.

"What are you doing?" Pidge looked up and moved her eyes to Lance and Keith a bit in awe.

"I was just giving Lance a tour," he, in turn, waved at all of them. "He should at least know how to get around,"

"A tour?" Hunk looked at Pidge.

"Yeah that seems a bit limited considering that you get lost every once in a while," She piped. This caused Lance to laugh a bit under his breath.

"Do not!" Keith argued before mumbling. "I just forget where stuff is,"

"I think that's a great idea," Shiro smiled at him. "Are you... feeling better?" he took a step closer.

Lance didn't care but the question was a bit misplaced. "...Better," he confirmed. Which wasn't a lie but it wasn't what he was feeling. He felt scared and never before had he craved to go home more than at this moment. He missed his sibling. His uncle's and aunts were probably over there. His cousins were probably fighting; they could never really control them. His parents... He wondered what they were doing. If all of them were over with them he wondered if they were cooking. They usually did that or they would have already prepared food if they warned them that they were coming. God, he missed them.

"Lance?" he blinked and looked up at the voice. It was Allura, was that her name? When had she started talking? He blinked again. His cheeks were wet... when had that happened? He brought his hand up to his head only to flinch back at the searing pain that made his head throb.

"I'm fine," His voice quivered and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing again. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not," Shiro sighed. "Lance it's okay to admit that,"

"What do you know," He whispered. "I don't even know you," He turned on his heel and began walking off. For some reason, no one could find it in them to follow after him.

Lance had no idea where he was. He really should have paid attention to Keith's tour but he was mostly lost in thought. It was strange how he found himself here. A place full of ships. He was currently hiding between the wall and a ship that was hovering close to it. The shadows easily hiding him in this completely white room. His face pushed against his pulled up knees. He wasn't crying, no he was just angrily looking at nothing. He would grab some skin from the back of his hand, pinch and twist. He always did have a habit of doing this in a situation and he tried not to but it wandered from his mind. He did it without noticing so when he finally did stop and look down at his hands he was even angrier at himself. He just stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He was back to thinking. This time in the not so pleasant topic of his pinching issue. He couldn't remember when it started. He did remember that he used to pull his hair in situations like this before his sister had told him he would go bald. He hadn't done this since he's gotten into the garrison, at least, he hoped not. This place seemed fine, the people he didn't know were extremely nice but he didn't know why he seemed so distant.

"Why hello," Lance jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over a Coran who had managed to sneak up on him. "Mind if I sit with you?" Lance didn't want to talk so he just scooted over and allowed Coran some space to sit down with him. "So I hate to be the repetitive one but I must ask, how are you feeling?"

Lance eyed him warily. He didn't know this man but he seemed to speak to him so softly for a stranger. He also noticed that instead of asking him if he was okay like the others had, he had asked him how he was feeling. Lance appreciated that small change. He reminded him of his uncle. "I'm feeling... overwhelmed," He whispered back.

"Overwhelmed is an understatement," Coran laughed a bit which caused Lance to smile. "You miss Earth, correct?" Lance nodded. "I understand. I miss Altea,"

"Your planet?" Lance wiped his nose and finally sat up to see Coran better.

"Correct," He cheerfully began. "We all have a role to play here and even though I do mine to the best of my ability I always miss Altea," Lance stared at him sympathetically. He was about to talk to him again until Coran shot up and gave a proud smile. "But when I feel especially far from home I'll change my routine. I'll remember the sweet smell of juniberry flowers, I'll cook traditional Altean food, I'll drink nunvill-"

"Nunvill? What's that?"

"Why, only the nectar of the Gods!" He said with so much enthusiasm that Lance chuckled. Coran looked down at the finally smiling Lance with a soft smile before he kneeled down to his level. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be home to experience the feeling of home. It hurts to be far from a place you've grown accustomed too especially when there are loved ones waiting for you but we all must do it someday. That longing that you're feeling is not a bad thing. It's you missing something important to you. We can't take you back home, I'm sorry for that, but you can always experience home anywhere you go. When things like this happen next time don't run, we are all here for you just like you have been there for us and even though you may not remember it, we do, and we will not forget,"

Coran was still smiling at him and Lance willed himself not to cry but he couldn't help the sniffle that moved through his lips. "Thank you, Coran," He seemed happier that Lance had remembered his name.

"It was no problem, young paladin," Coran stood up and saluted him. "Us rebels have to stick together,"

Rebels? He hadn't heard that before but Coran was smiling at him expecting some sort of answer and he didn't want to ask questions. "Is everyone still in...the lounge room? I think that's what it was called," he finally answered

"No, we all scattered the castle looking for you," Coran answered. "I was just the first one to find you luckily,"

"I'll meet you over there. I'm pretty sure I know the way back but I just need a bit of time to myself,"

"Of course but first wait here for a moment," He turned on his heel and walked off. He was only gone for about a minute before he came back with a something in his hands. He held out for Lance, "This is your helmet, you can contact the princess or another one of the paladins if you wish with it," Lance took it and before Coran walked away he said a bit chirpily, "s sor you know if you get lost and we're not answering yell through the vents! One of us is bound to hear you,"

He laughed. Lance didn't seem to understand why he was laughing but he reminded him so much of his uncle. When he was finally gone Lance sat there for a moment just staring at the newly found helmet he was given. He looked on the inside to find something dark dried at the side. Most of it was gone so he simply set it on. It hit his head a bit and made him flinched and his still bandaged wounds but once he let it go it seemed to fasten around his neck. The glass that had once only covered his eyes grew over his face. He jumped when it happened but when he noticed no harm was gonna happen to him he relaxed. He didn't hear anything on the other side so he simply just sighed. He looked over at the ship with a bit of interest before opening the entrance and climbing inside. It was different from the ships back in the Garrison. This one had many more controls and some were different from the ones he had trained with but after a small bit of tinkering he figured it out. He moved the pod to the back of the room where it had opened and flew out into open space.

It was dark and with only his jacket he shivered at the surrounding cold that seemed to completely change the once warm space around him. He always hated the cold but looking up was strange. Back on Earth, he knew every star, every constellation, and every planet. He knew where they were and a handful of random facts but here surrounded by nothing but darkness and forced to look at the shining lights that were the stars he didn't recognize any of them. Nothing stuck out. Everything was new; out of place. He didn't know where he was. He was so lost.

He missed home, he needed to experience home again. That's what was being recommended to him. Stars hadn't worked, he just felt further away so he began singing, he used to always do that, he wondered if he's ever done it here. Probably not, who would he even sing with? A song his mother used to love popped into his head. He began humming, playing out the tune before he truly began displaying the words.

"So who found him?" Shiro questioned.

"Coran did," Pidge answered. "He came back being really sad though. I think Lance needed some space, pun not intended,"

"I don't know maybe he was just tired of being surrounded by people he didn't know," Hunk commented.

"Must be nice being remembered," Pidge grumbled which made Hunk smile at her apologetically.

"Perhaps we could connect him with the blue lion," Allura said as she smiled at all of them. "That could bring about some memories perhaps,"

"It's worth a shot," Shiro agreed, "Where is he right now?" Before anyone could answer this question Keith walked in. Despite not being in his paladin armor he had his helmet on. He looked lost in thought almost as if concentrated on something. "Hey, Keith what are you doing?" No reply. He just moved over to the couch and sat down still seemingly lost in his own world. "Keith?"

Pidge shoved him roughly which caused him to catch himself with his hand and glare at Pidge. "What was that for?"

"Shiro's talking, you're not listening," She shrugged.

"Oh uh yeah Shiro?" Keith looked over.

"Why do you have your helmet on Keith?"

He was silent for a bit before taking it off. "Lance is singing into the intercom," They all looked over at him in a rush and suddenly all of them were out in a rush looking for their helmets and sliding them on except Allura who was fidgeting with her earrings. Keith was already sliding his helmet back on. Lance's voice sounded so warm yet so heartbreaking and Keith found himself curling in on himself as he listened. The others had come back all wearing their helmets and sure enough, Lance was indeed singing. It was a calm tune as far as they could tell but you could hear the words soaked in pain. It was a dismal song that Lance heartbreakingly knew how to sing well too.

"And ultimately I believe we'll be okay

It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key

I think I'm better when I'm with you

But I worry when you're gone

I think I need to learn to love myself

I must learn to be strong"

No one liked hearing him say this. It was heartbreaking. He sounded so lost.

"So, for now, we'll say goodbye

Although it pains me in my heart

Your words they come to me in memories

They sing to me like songs

It won't be long until I'm here

Soon I'll make my arrival

Under shady trees

A quiet street

The roads that I have traveled"

Suddenly Coran rushed in and they all looked as he tapped on the keys. "Princess one of the pods is missing I do believe Lance is in it," He said a bit in a rush. They all stared at him in shook gathering around the screen. They could still hear Lance singing but that was suddenly stopped when the princess yelled. "Lance you mustn't be out there. Come home immediately,"

There was silence on his end for a while so Pidge spoke up. "Lance please, It's dangerous out there you have to come back,"

This time he did speak. "I was just trying to..." he didn't finish instead they heard a small sigh from his side. "I wanted to revisit home,"

"Oh my boy I didn't mean to go all the way out there," Coran sighed. "You must come back,"

"I was just singing," And in a voice just above a whisper he said. "And no one sang back..."

"I'll go get him," Keith offered. "Even if he knows the way back it'll be faster with my lion after all,"

"No!" Lance shouted. "Can't I just stay out here for a bit longer?" they all began arguing over what to do. Lance curled up even more at the worrying he had caused.

"Lance," Pidge spoke up. "You can hear me right?"

"Yes?" Lance was confused at first until he noticed that none of the other voices that had been muffled into the intercom were there. "Uh, where is everyone?"

"Blocked out," Pidge lifted her chin proudly. "They're arguing over what to do and if I heard correctly I'm pretty sure that Shiro's gonna be the one to go and get you,"

"Shiro?" Lance felt a bit uncomfortable. "Why not you or like Hunk? I wouldn't even mind if it's Keith?"

"Would you prefer that? I could tell them if you want," Lance shook his head until he realized Pidge couldn't see him.

"I just don't get why it's Shiro,"

"I think he's gonna try to lecture you," Pidge shrugged but heard the way Lance groaned. "Listen, Lance, I know a lecture isn't what you want right now but just listen to him. He's been through a lot, he knows what he's talking about,"

"Does he?" Lance said in wonder. "I know how to fly this thing," Lance assured. "I can just go back by myself,"

"Then why didn't you the moment they started arguing?" Pidge asked. Lance held onto his legs. "I miss my family too,"

"Where are they?" He meant where on Earth he was surprised to hear Pidge say,

"I don't know," She whispered. "My mom is back on Earth but my brother and dad I still don't know where they are. That's why I'm still here,"

"What was my reason for staying?" Lance thought out loud. "Do you know it?"

"I don't," Pidge sighed a long exhausted one. "I wish I did. You were always just here to help. We were all kind forced out here. All of us stayed for a different reason. Even if that reason was just that they had nothing to go back to on Earth,"

"Nothing back on Earth?" Lance questioned. "Sounds lonely,"

"I bet it was," Pidge whispered. "You know Lance when I first got here I wanted to leave too," That caught Lance's attention. "I wanted to go find my brother and dad and I felt like Voltron was just holding me back,"

"So what did you do?" Lance looked out into the stars.

"Shiro was surprisingly supportive," Pidge laughed. "Keith screamed at me but I still wanted to leave. Then we got attacked for one of the first times. You got hurt so even if you get your memories back you'll still probably not remember what happened,"

"I got hurt?"

"Yeah you jumped in front of an explosion to save Coran," She laughed a bit. "Keith is a bit mad you don't remember honestly. Anyways, after seeing everyone so scared and panicked I helped and decided to stay. I make it sound a bit easy now that I'm saying it out loud but trust me it was a horribly hard decision. The point is I know you miss home and I know you want to go but that can sometimes be the wrong decision no matter how much you want it to happen," Pidge sighed and quickly regained herself. "Anyway yeah, I'm not really good at this talking thing so-"

"I thought you were pretty good," Lance smiled despite knowing that Pidge couldn't see. "It helped me at the very least understand you,"

Pidge smiled too. "I liked your song," She stood up and moved over to the lounge room. "I think Shiro already left to go get you because Keith is sulking on the couch and Hunk is pacing in front of him. I'll put you back in touch with them alright?"

Lance looked at the controls. "Alright, and Pidge, Thanks,"

"Don't go getting soft on me McClain," PIdge laughed. "Once you get your memories back I will forever use this talk against you,"

Lance sat there with a smile on his face for a while before sitting up in his chair. He could see the black lion moving out of the castle and as soon as he managed to he flew the pod back. "L-Lance what are you doing?" Shiro's lion stopped but it followed with its eyes.

Lance didn't answer him. He instead moved forward as quickly as possible which caused the black lion to move forward as well. "Lance, what's wrong?" Was that Allura? He couldn't remember what her voice sounded like.

"Buddy where are you going?" Hunk sounded sad he didn't like that. It made him groan in apology.

"Lance you're getting too far!" Allura's voice sounded scratchy but Lance could still see the black lion on his tail. Too close. He pushed a bottom that he believed was an accelerator and smiled when the pod went faster.

"Lance you need to come back right now!" Keith's load voice mixed with the static made him flinch back. "Please," Then it cut off. All the voices too far for them to get to him.

"Lance where are you going?" Shiro sounded panicked. Lance felt bad but if he was going to get lectured he didn't want the others to be there. Shiro was fine. The black lion had gotten a bit smaller but it followed after. Lance made it to what seemed like a small uninhabited forest or maybe it was a meteor. Lance couldn't tell because although it was a rocky terrain there were what looked like grass and trees present here further indicating how clueless he truly was here.

The landing had always been the hardest part of everything in his opinion and with how fast he had been going he wasn't surprised when he found himself practically slamming down on the ground. It didn't hurt luckily just felt a bit uncomfortable. "Lance, are you alright!?"

Lance chuckled a bit at how worried he sounded. As soon as he could manage he left the pod and looked up at the sky to see the black lion coming closer. He just stood there in awe at the sight of it but reluctantly ran off into what looked like trees. He could see when the lion's head moved down and Shiro came out running after him. Lance quickly got into a tree and climbed for a bit before hearing Shiro come closer.

Shiro stopped. He seemed lost or maybe he thought he lost Lance. He was about to run off when Lance held a hand in front of his face. "I'm up here Shiro," He gave a small smile as Shiro took his hand and began to climb up it as well.

"Any reason you decided to high tail here?" Shiro sighed and he sat on the branch next to Lance.

"So the others wouldn't eavesdrop," Lance concluded with a smile on his face. It was cold out here but Lance stopped himself from shivering. "Don't get me wrong they all seem cool but if I'm gonna get a lecture I don't really want them to listen to this or anything,"

"I'm not going to lecture you," Shiro looked at him. "I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Sounds like a grown-up way of saying lecture," Lance joked.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I was looking at the stars," Lance turned towards him. "Back home I knew almost every star I could see but now..." Shiro opened his mouth to say something before Lance interrupted again. "How old are you?"

Shiro gave him a questioning look but answered. "25,"

Lance seemed shocked. "How old am I?"

"17" he sounded hurt, almost as if answering that very question made him sad.

"Wow," Lance shivered and held his body, "Time passes," he let out a shaking breath and began blinking his eyes quickly. "You're really young," Lance admitted, "Keith mentioned you being like the dad friend," Shiro laughed at that.

"I guess you could call it that,"

"So you are my friend?"

"What? Of course I am," Shiro looked over at him with concern and saw the way he was gripping the branch.

"So you just decided to stay for what?"

Lance finally looked over at him and Shiro placed a hand on each of Lance's shoulder. "For you guys," He smiled. "If you guys like to consider me the dad friend go for it," He rolled his eyes at that title. "I realize how young you are and although we have been through things I think are too much for you guys at times you all stayed here so I am being the leader I have to be and making sure none of you are getting hurt,"

"You're 25," Lance smiled sadly. "You're young too. You're sacrificing your time to take care of us?"

"I'm not sacrificing anything," Shiro pulled him into a hug. "We're friends. We're all family. I am doing this because I chose to do it. All of you need more than one person looking out for you. Even if one day I'm gone I want you all to be able to stand tall and survive,"

Lance didn't know how to react so he just wrapped his hands around him and began crying. "Keith was right," he sniffled. "You remind me of my dad," Shiro laughed at that but hugged him a bit more tightly. Lance couldn't wipe his eyes because of the helmet so instead, he just kept his head hidden from Shiro.

"You know if you truly do want to go back I can do that for you," Shiro smiled and Lance's breath hitched. "You can't go back with the blue lion though and not right now. There have been a lot of cases of the Galra being on our tail recently. Just wait a bit and if you truly want to leave I won't force you to stay," Lance didn't say anything. Sure, Shiro allowed him to go back but hearing him talk about them in such a fond way made him happy. "You ready to go back to the castle?"

"Yeah," Lance pulled away and sighed deeply. "Let's go," Shiro hopped off the tree first and Lance followed after him. They made it to the same place they had landed. Lance stopped in his tracks and for a moment just stared at the black lion. It was huge and when he had first heard of these lions he didn't expect them to actually be real but this was amazing. He found himself smiling at it.

"Lance, you coming?" Shiro was already making his way up back into the black lion.

"You mean I get to ride with you?" Lance smiled happily.

"Of course," Shiro laughed. "I can easily take the pod with us and don't want to risk you getting lost coming back," Lance didn't argue instead quickly catching up to Shiro and making his way inside the black lion as well. Lance just stared in awe at the controls in front of him and saw how smoothly Shiro moved his lion. He stumbled a bit at the quick moving lion, how it soared through the sky.

He laughed at it until a scratching sound erupted both Shiro's and Lance's ears," Their helmets were picking up something. "-Hear. Can you-" More static that caused Lance to take off his helmet and set it on the floor.

"Yes I can hear you," He heard Shiro say. "Yes, we're fine. We just needed to talk in private for a bit. Yeah, he took it off. Alright, I will. I'll be over there in no time," Lance stared at him as he continued to talk into his intercom. They landed and both of them made their way out. Shiro was still talking into the intercom; something about how they were here already.

Lance got distracted. There was this longing urge to go to the left of him. Yeah, he could hear something calling him, calling him to come towards them. He looked over at Shiro but he was still talking into the intercom. He began carefully stepping to the side before beginning to walk until he was sprinting towards it. It was a lounging not entirely from his side of things. He felt it calling to him until he made it in front of an enormous blue lion. Lance couldn't help but stare at it. Something in his mind purred telling him to lift his hand. He did and reached up as much as he could. For a moment, he thought it wouldn't react until its head made a swift movement forward and placed itself so that Lance's hand was hovering just above it. He took a deep breath before planting his hand on the snout of the machine.

'No, it wasn't a machine.' A voice in his head whispered. 'This is the blue lion. You call her blue for short. She is not your machine, she is your friend,' Yes that's right, he recalled. She was his friend. She looked out for him even now with no memories present, except there were some here. He could feel the way the blue lion willed them to scratch forward. She directed them to him. He remembered moments out of contexts. He remembered. He remembered all of it. They weren't gone. They had been right here the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance, why do you keep running off?" Hunk gasped seeing Lance's eyes wide, hand on blue and tears streaming down his eyes.

Lance swallowed hard and, not making eye contact with anyone, began running off in the direction of his room. He couldn't hear anything besides his heavy breathing running through those halls. Perhaps he just wasn't listening. He knew they were following, maybe they were talking but he seemed too distant. The blue lion was still there; she was the only one who he could hear.

He finally made it to his room and turned around, locking it before anyone had the chance to get in. Locking it? Oh, yes, he remembered how to do that. Did he? Yes, it was locked now. Or maybe it wasn't. He didn't trust himself. He threw his helmet to the side. He heard them on the other side but at the same time, they seemed distant. He didn't understand, they were right there yet they were muffled. Bang. He flinched. Bang. His breath came in more quickly. He tried to calm himself down. Bang! He moved back in fright desperately looking at his bed for something to calm him down. He found headphones. Green ones that he couldn't reach out for. They made his eyes even damper. How could he have forgotten her? What was wrong with him?! Bang! The door was getting louder. He ran to the bathroom. As he made it, he caught himself in the mirror. Bandages? When had those gotten there? He yanked them loose and moved them away from his head. A cut? He ran his finger over it and flinched. It hurt. He didn't like seeing his face. His blue eyes red and puffy but still crying. His lips were quivering and his whole body was heaving for air. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? His trembling hands made their way towards his face. He didn't like this cut so he began pulling at his hair in a desperate attempt to cover it. Bang! His hands began shaking even worse. They were speaking to him. He wasn't listening. He was still pulling at his hair to keep it in front of his face. His hands growing quicker and more violent as the time passed. Strands of his hair falling to the ground at each yank. BANG! He screamed. Not one that was scared more of a desperate cry that came out as a scream. He didn't want to scream, it just came out and that caused him to bawl even harder. The mirror had multiplied. He saw his reflection in hundreds of differently shaped sections. His hand was crumbled in a fist now dripping blood and trembling even more. He screamed again. This time out of complete anguish. Raising his bloody fist up once more. It made contact with nothing.

Arms wrapped around him. He panicked. He couldn't tell who this person was. Someone wrapping their hands around him keeping his arms at his side and another was holding his wrists down. He began to kick in desperation to get free. His eyes closed unwillingly at one point. Speaking… when had he started doing that? "No! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"Calm down," Shiro was behind him. He was getting it. Shiro was the one keeping his hands down. "Lance, please. It's okay," He opened his eyes. Shiro was definitely behind him. He could hear his voice but didn't see him in front of him. Hunk was in front of him holding his wrists down.

"Coran? Pidge? Any day now," Keith? He furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes were too blurry to make out nothing more than Hunk's face but he felt him. He was holding his kicking legs down.

"Shut up. We're trying!" She was moving about the room. He could trace their movements. There were too many people around him. He wished he could vocalize his concerns in a way they would understand but he couldn't. He wasn't even sure that he understood. He just knew that them holding him down was much more frightening.

"Eureka! Here take them," Coran threw something. Keith let go of his legs but someone else moved in his place. He found them a lot stronger. Definitely Allura. He wanted to move his legs, arms, something so he slammed his head back. He hit Shiro on the chin with his head. It caused his head to hurt a bit more and caused him to cry because he wanted to apologize but couldn't find the words.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled into his ear. Keith was fumbling with something. An orange bottle. Hunk had his wrists so he twisted his hands uncomfortably making Hunk's grasp loosen for a moment trying to adjust but Lance snatched his hands away in that moment and snatched the bottle from Keith. Opening it with one swift motion. He brought it to his mouth and tilted his head letting them slide into his mouth in a hurry.

"Not that many!" A hand grabbed his hair and pushed his head down. Keith, Lance recognized. He was keeping his head down not letting him swallow. He then moved his other hand to his face and squeezed his cheeks until he forced Lance's mouth open. "Spit them out!"

"Lance!" He felt a hit on the back of his head hard enough to make him spit out all the pills that had made their way into his mouth.

"Pidge why would you hit him?!" Hunk scolded.

"He wasn't spitting them out! I panicked!" She argued. Keith had let go of his hair allowing him control of his head again. He grabbed two spit covered pills from the floor a bit in disgust and shoved them into Lance's mouth. Lance made no move to spit them out dry heaving them. Coran followed his movement and quickly pushed a cup filled with water to his lips. He began swallowing it greedily. The hands that had once been holding him still were loosening cautiously testing how far they could get. As soon as he could, Lance grabbed the cup and even more quickly began drinking the water.

He took the pills and that reassurance that he would be fine helped him calm down just a bit. They couldn't do it by themselves though. He curled in on himself flinching when his bloody knuckles touched his knee. He looked at it for only a split second before moving back towards his bed and grabbing his blanket. He yanked it off and wrapped it around himself, over his body and covered his head. He was calming himself down. Breathing in, holding it, letting it out.

"Lance...?" Allura stepped forward.

"Lance is not here right now," His voice was muffled but he continued to talk after he let go of his breath. "Please leave at the sound of the beep," A moment passed in silence.

"Shouldn't you beep?" Pidge questioned with a small laugh.

"…I don't want you guys to leave," He whispered. Shiro sighed and he heard him slowly get up. A small pinch of pain formed in his chest at the thought of him leaving. Instead, he felt someone sit next to him.

"We're not leaving," Shiro reassured.

"Even if you wanted it," Allura chirped in as she shuffled closer.

"We would never leave a young friend alone," Coran gasped. "What are we? Heathens?!"

"Definitely," Pidge moved closer as well. Sitting in front of him. "But we're heathens together,"

Hunk gasped. "Excuse you, I am not a heathen,"

Pidge nodded. "You're right. You're the cinnamon bun of the group," Lance chuckled at that which caused Pidge to glow with pride.

"Keith is definitely one," Shiro added.

"Hey!" He spoke up with fake annoyance made clear by the small smirk on his face. "Shiro you're one to talk. I'm allowed to stay without getting insulted!"

"No, only I get full privileges since I'm his best friend!" Hunk smiled.

"Full privileges?" Pidge scoffed. "Full privileges to what?"

"Perhaps he means to take care of Lance," Coran piped up.

"Oh no way," Keith argued. "I used to spend my nights here anyways I could just-" He stopped himself from saying anymore when he saw the other staring at him with shocked expressions. Even Lance had moved out from under the covers to stare at Keith. "That's not what-"

"Oh please, tell me what you guys were doing every night," Keith's cheeks turned red at Pidge's question.

"Oh God please keep it to yourself," Shiro pipped in.

"We just hung out!" Keith argued.

"A vague story," Allura laughed.

"Well, that's all we did," He huffed. "He just gave me facemasks and talked about stupid stuff, isn't that right,"

"What the- don't throw me under the bus with you," Lance covered his head with the blankets again. "Nu-uh can't remember,"

"Yeah hu!" Keith moved closer. "What the hell do you mean?!"

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah hu!"

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah hu!"

"Nu-uh,"

"Keith he has like 3 siblings I think he can keep this up longer," Hunk laughed. Shiro was currently groaning into his hands in irritation.

"Four, I have 4 siblings," Lance whispered more to himself than anyone.

"Aw poor Keith," Allura teased. "First the bonding moment now this,"

"But that still-"

"Keith shut up a second," Pidge moved forward and sat directly in front of Lance. "Keith's weird phrasing pushed aside are you serious about not remembering even after being with blue?" They were all silent. Everyone looking at Lance. He moved his head in what looked like a nod and Pidge threw her arms in exasperation. "Great! There goes our biggest plan!"

Hunk sighed. "It's alright we can fix this! Just you know, ease him into everything he knew and then just wait,"

They all stared at each other a bit unsure about this until Lance sighed and fell against Shiro who quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. His face was still covered so he just mumbled into the blanket. "I'm sorry for hitting you Shiro," He pulled the blankets off of him. "I was panicking,"

"Yeah I know," Shiro smiled at him. "Sometimes I lose touch with my surrounding after a flashback,"

Lance looked at him with sad eyes for a bit before curling in on himself. Hunk moved his hands around him and let him lay down on his side. He happily did, letting out a long sigh. "Lance we get it," He assured and began petting his hair. "You're fine,"

"Yeah even though you told Keith, Keith, of all people first about these," Pidge picked up a small pill and threw it at Lance with a smirk. It hit his arm softly. "We're not mad,"

"Hey he didn't even mean to tell me to begin with," Keith argued.

"Can we not talk about those," Lance groaned.

Coran picked one up from the ground and held it close to his face. "Hm, perhaps I can mimic these," He popped it in his mouth and began chewing until he made a gagging sound.

"Ew gross Coran what are you doing?!" Hunk shouted.

"Yeah, those were in his mouth!" Pidge shivered.

"Yeah, and they're not for you!" Lance shot up and began picking them up. "They have side effects! They're only for people with…" He stopped himself. "Do Alteans even get affected by these? I only have a couple left, please don't waste them,"

"I am not wasting them," Coran chipped up. He hit Lance's hand upwards and caught some pills that flew up. "I am merely experimenting,"

"Wait, Coran where are you-" Keith stopped watching as Coran ran off with a handful of pills in hand. "Should I try to go after him?"

Lance let out a long sigh and he moved back between Hunk and Shiro. "It's fine," He said. "I'll be fine,"

Allura stood up. "It's alright to ask for help Lance," She smiled at him. "I may not understand what those are for but I'll go see what he's doing," She was holding her fists in determination and ran off after Coran.

"And then there were five," Pidge smiled.

"Actually one," Lance spoke up. "Can I have some time for myself?"

"Nope," Keith answered almost immediately. "No offense but I don't trust you to be alone,"

"But I'm tired," Lance looked up at him with fake puppy dog eyes. "It's creepy if you watch me sleep. I just want a bit of rest," Keith groaned a bit in discomfort about to cave in when Shiro suddenly placed a hand over Lance's eyes.

"Nope you are not doing that," Shiro looked up at Keith. "And you are too weak against him,"

"Honestly," Pidge agreed. "I'm practically immune to those puppy dogs of his,"

"What the-" Hunk sighed. "I'm not,"

"You give Lance anything anyways," Keith grumbled.

"I'm not even going to lie, that's nothing but facts," Pidge laughed.

"Hey don't be mean to Hunk," Lance moved Shiro's hand away from his face and held up a hand. "I get special treatment because we're best friends and he's a literal teddy bear,"

"That is also true," Shiro smiled at them.

"But besides that, I really am tired-"

"Guess we're having a sleepover!" Pidge shouted before Lance finished.

"Our first Paladin sleepover!" Hunk said with just as much enthusiasm.

Shiro shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. "Keith come help me get pillows and blankets and stuff,"

"Uh yeah sure…" He moved over to them glancing at the now hugging trio before he left. "Any reason you asked me specifically to come with you?" He asked once they were alone

"Would you have preferred me ask someone else?" Shiro glanced at him.

"What, NO?!" Keith shouted a bit in fright. "You just seem a bit serious,"

Shiro sighed. "I'm worried about Lance,"

"Aren't we all," Keith agreed. "He's becoming unstable, having more episodes, and he's hurting himself…" Keith curled in on himself as they made their way in front of a small storage unit and Shiro began placing blankets into his hand while he held onto the pillows. Grabbing a small first aid kit and placing it on top of everything they began to walk back to Lance's room. "I've never taken medication for anything besides physical things," Keith admitted. "I have a pretty good memory yet Lance managed so well for what he's going through. I wonder what he's feeling,"

"Scared," Shiro sighed. "I think he's scared, lonely, and homesick,"

"I wish we could do something…" Keith sighed. "I want him to get his memories,"

"So are you two…" Shiro's voice wandered.

"Shiro I swear if you finish that thought I will cut you," Keith clutched the blankets which made Shiro smile a bit.

"Can't blame me for being curious," Shiro laughed. They walked into the room to see all three of them standing up singing a song that neither Keith nor Shiro knew at the top of their lungs. "What are you guys doing?"

"You were taking too long and Lance started singing and we got a bit carried away," Hunk laughed.

"I mean it was pretty fun," Pidge agreed.

Shiro smiled at them. "Time out from your sing off so you three can set up the floor to sleep on," He motioned at Keith, Hunk, and Pidge who all groaned. "Lance, sit on the bed real fast," They gave him a curious look. Lance nodded and sat on the bed as Shiro moved all the blankets and pillows towards the other three. He picked up the first aid kit and moved to sit next to Lance as well. "You took off the bandages on your head so it's swollen a bit. Were you touching it?" Lance looked away but Shiro placed a hand on his chin and made him face towards him so he could get to the wound. Spraying it with something that stung. "I'll take that as a yes," He placed a bandage pad over it rather roughly making Lance flinch. Shiro pressed against the ends so that it stuck. "Don't take this off until I tell you alright? The pod still might not work for you anyway," He was examining his cut with a small scowl.

"Are you mad at me?" Lance asked which caused Shiro to sigh as he dropped his hand. The other three momentarily stopped and looked at them.

"I'm not mad at you specifically," He answered. "I'm mad about what you did and that we can't do anything but I'm not mad at you,"

"A very dad answer," Lance smirked. Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled it forward roughly making Lance hiss. "And a very dad-like attitude," He giggled.

"What exactly did you punch?" Shiro questioned as he sprayed his split knuckles and began wiping off the dried blood.

"The mirror," Keith answered for him as he looked into the bathroom. "He punched the mirror,"

"I'll clean it," Lance added quickly getting up but getting pulled down by Shiro who was still gripping his hand.

"I'm not worried about it getting cleaned right now," He moved back into the first aid kit which allowed Lance the opportunity to blow on the stinging wounds.

"I'll clean it," Keith announced as he dropped the blankets and moved towards the bathroom. He began picking up the big pieces of glass first. Shiro got a roll of bandages and, grabbing Lance's hand back, began to carefully move across the wounds. Hunk and Pidge were done so they were now laying down on the floor.

"Ouch," They all looked over at Keith who was now sucking his finger and looking at it with distaste.

"Be careful," Hunk warned. "Don't just pick it up with your bare hands,"

"Well, how else am I supposed to get the small pieces of glass?"

"Now see, if your gloves had fingers this wouldn't be a problem," Lance laughed. "Keith in the closet pick a shirt," Pidge looked at him suspiciously.

"Now's not the time for clothing insults," Keith argued.

Lance laughed a bit but rolled his eyes. "Just grab one and soak it in water," Keith sighed as he walked over to the closet and picked a random shirt. Moving back towards the sink he soaked it in water. "Now squeeze most of it out,"

Keith sighed but did as he was told. "How is this going to help?"

"Place it over the small glass so the water makes it easier to pick up," Keith looked at him a bit bewildered. "It's actually supposed to be with a napkin or something but we'll make due with a shirt,"

Keith began picking it up carefully and found himself smiling. "Wow," Pidge laughed. "Who would have thought Lance was such a housewife,"

"…My mom used to always pick up the glass like that if we couldn't find one of those dust picker-upper things,"

"A dustpan?" Shiro laughed as he finished up his knuckles.

"Yeah those," Lance tried closing his fist but Shiro hit him on the head.

"Don't move it. Let it heal," A small moment of silence passed where no one said anything and Lance just stared at his fist. "What kind of music do you listen to Shiro?" He quickly held out his hands. "Wait let me guess… You look like you listen to…. Cage the Elephant!" He clasped his hands and Shiro laughed a bit.

"I mean you're not completely wrong. I did listen to them before everything," Shiro said.

"What's your favorite song by them?"

"Telescope," Shiro answered quickly

"Very appropriate," Lance looked over at Pidge and Hunk. "Boom are you ready to destroy one of his favorite songs!"

"Hell yeah!" Pidge shot up.

"In a far and distant galaxy

Inside my telescope I see

A pair of eyes peer back at me

He walks and talks and looks like me," Lance began and the other two joined in after that.

"Sits around inside his house

From room to room he moves about

Fills his life with pointless things

And wonders how it all turns out," The three sang along finding Keith smiling and Shiro groaning into his hands. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had their hands around each other's shoulder.

"Safe to say that," Then Shiro hopped up and joined them. "I don't think you understand! There's nowhere left to turn. Walls keep breaking. Time is like a leaf in the wind. Either it's time well spent or time I've wasted. Don't waste it,"

"Come on Keith!" Lance smiled. "You're the only one not singing,"

"No thanks I'm fine here," He smiles from the bed.

"Boo!" They all say in unison.

"What the- Shiro why are you booing?"

"Because Boooo buzz kill," Shiro laughed at him.

"You're like six," Keith argued.

"That means you're the only boring adult!" Pidge chipped in. They continued to sing and Keith finally gave in and got up from the bed singing as well. "Here in my mind, losing my friends. Fall on my face, do it again. You say how, do, you do? Man, how 'bout you? Man, how 'bout you? To be free, to be sold. To be killed, to be saved. In my head, I'm alone. I'm not dead, I'm ashamed. Just like you, I've been trying to escape," Both Keith and Lance being the only ones who didn't mess up. Then all of them screamed at once. "I don't think you understand!"

The song passed with interruptions of laughter and just horribly off-key until Lance finally flopped down on his bed. Shiro clapped his hands once with a huge smile on his face. "Okay let's go to sleep,"

"I'm emotionally drained," Pidge sighed as she sat down on the ground. "You guys are stressful,"

"Tell me about it," Shiro sighed sitting next to her.

"I'm always emotionally drained," Keith flopped to the ground and rolled directly next to Lance's bed.

"Hey, that was my spot!" Hunk shouted which made Lance laugh a bit.

"Hell no," Keith argued. "I can't sleep with just one pillow,"

"Well everyone only has one pillow anyways," Shiro sighed as he laid down.

"Yeah except Lance," Keith snapped. "This way I can steal Lance's pillows once he's asleep,"

"Hey! Don't conspire against me!" Lance threw a pillow directly at Keith's face which made him groan a bit.

"See. I already got an extra one!" He hugged the pillow and Lance groaned. Keith was already getting comfortable. Taking off his jacket and hugging his newfound pillow.

Hunk sighed. "Fine, keep the spot," He turned off the light and laid down right next to Keith.

Lance chuckled a bit. "You want an extra pillow too big guy?"

Hunk smiled too. "It's fine,"

"Well don't just offer him one, I would kill for an extra pillow," Pidge held out her hands and caught the pillow that was tossed to her.

"Alright enough pillow exchange!" Shiro stretched a bit before getting comfortable as well. "Just go to sleep,"

"No problem," Pidge yawned. "I haven't slept in like 2 days,"

"That can't possibly be healthy," Hunk said in shock. "Pidge take care of yourself,"

"Enough lectures for one day!" Keith sighed. "I just want to sleep,"

"I kinda feel bad that I'm the only one on the bed," Lance admitted.

"Don't be," Shiro assured.

"Yeah after everything you've been through today you deserve the bed," Keith added.

"But I made you guys go through that," Lance sighed. "If you want you can go to your room you can,"

"Lance, shut up," Pidge sighed.

"What she's trying to say," Hunk glared over at her. "Is that we're not leaving. We don't mind being here with you," Lance smiled a bit and began whispering out the lyrics of a song.

"I-I-I want you. Yeah, I want you, and nothing comes close to the way that I need you. I wish I can feel your skin and I want you from somewhere within," Lance was singing another dismal song. He didn't know why he started but he sang it so softly that it made the others feel like they were invading his privacy.

'Since when had he liked singing so much?' Keith thought but swallowed his question a bit of sadness.

"It feels like there's oceans between me and you once again. We hide our emotions under the surface and tryin' to pretend but it feels like there's oceans between you and me~" Lance sighed and curled up on the bed a bit. He shaking let out a sigh. "I miss my family," He said out loud without realizing. They all fell silent. A few moments passed where no one spoke and everyone had their eyes shut. Another few minutes moved by. "No one even sang back," Lance whispered.

Keith started up at where he believed he was. If Keith wasn't mistaken the others were asleep or at least too tired to be listening to what Lance had just said. Maybe it was because he was right next to the bed that he heard it but it made him feel like he needed to do something. It was the second time he had said something along those lines as well, Keith thought. Maybe he should just sing back, he knew that song, but he felt like it was too late. He had spent too much time putting him in silence to just start singing now. Keith didn't know if it was pure instinct or because this moment reminded him of the time he had found out about Lance's pills but he reached up and gripped onto Lance's hand. He seemed to flinch back a bit, a small gasp being let out and for a moment Keith thought he was going to pull away. He had done it the first time when he had barged into his room and saw him shoveling a few pills in his mouth. He hated that memory. It was a mistake; it was never supposed to happen. This one, however, was new, it was calming. Lance let go of his hand just as he feared and for a moment he was just lying there in embarrassment and disappointment before he heard the shuffling on the bed. Lance was getting comfortable and before Keith could drop his hand back to his side Lance reached out and gripped it again. Unlike Keith who had simply gripped his hand softly Lance intertwined their fingers for a better hold.

Neither one of them said anything out of fear the others would wake up but Keith felt the way Lance moved to the edge of the bed so Keith could relax his hand a bit. Lance pulled his hand towards his chest and Keith felt Lance's breath hit his fingers so he gripped his hand a bit tighter readjusting so he could be comfortable as well. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off. 'Weird,' He thought. 'It usually takes longer for me to sleep,'

Lance never fell asleep. Instead, he was waiting for the others to sleep first. He didn't like the idea of waiting for them to sleep, it sounded too creepy but he knew if he tried to leave with even one of them awake they would all be awake before he could even make excuses. Keith was the last to sleep. Lance felt the way his grip loosened slowly. Sometimes he seemed to realize this and try to get a stronger hold but soon enough it on loosened. Lance let go of his hand and set it on the other's chest. He waited a moment making sure Keith was fully asleep before sitting up on his bed. He gave everyone a quick glance before slowly making his way to the edge of the bed and grabbing his helmet which he had left on the floor. Sneaking out as quickly as his door allowed and shutting it behind him so no light invaded the inside of his room.

He heard voices. "That's amazing Coran!" Allura, he didn't think she would still be here. "Have you gotten the taste?"

"Not yet, princess," Coran answered. "I've almost got it,"

Lance wondered what they were talking about but didn't dwell on it too much as he moved slowly away from them. When he was finally far enough to not hear their voice he began sprinting away and finally made it in front of blue. "Hey girl, can you open up for me?" Blue quickly lowered her head and opened her mouth to allow Lance in. As he reached her controls he heard her purr into his head. "Well no I didn't technically lie to them-" Lance sighed when Blue made a whining noise that reminded him of his mother's scolding voice. "Okay fine, I might have agreed with them when they asked if I had still not regained my memories," A disappointed whine that causes Lance to shrink down is what followed. "Okay, I know I'm not in the position to ask this but you know the way to Earth right?" A moment passed. "Well, you would obviously know you spent like, what, 10,000 years there? What I'm getting at is, could you please take me there," It came out in a rush that caused Blue to protest almost immediately. "I know you can't take me directly there but just enough where I can see the place," Lance smiled.

The blue lion seemed to hesitate a bit before. 'Just there and back?' It asked.

"Yes, I promise," Lance eagerly agreed and smiled triumphantly when Blue gave him a few instructions to follow. "Thank you, Blue! You're the best!" He moved her out of the castle. He moved his helmet beside himself not letting it distract himself. He wanted to make sure Earth was okay. He just wanted reassurance but he knew he was lying to himself. He was just being selfish. As he drove Blue he began humming to pass the time. He didn't want to start singing. Singing always brought about good memories with bad realizations.

"Young paladins!" Allura slammed into the room with a giant smile on her face. All of them sitting up in fright. "We have made a discovery! Well, Coran has but-" She flicked the lights on and her smile fell almost immediately. "Where's Lance?"

The others hadn't noticed the now empty bed but when they did they almost immediately stood up. "What?" Hunk was looking around the room as if Lance would suddenly just appear.

Keith was looking down at his hand. Had that really happened? "He-he was just here," Keith answered and crumbled his fist. "I couldn't have been asleep for more than five minutes!"

"Keith enough," Shiro tried to calm him down. "All of us split up and we'll go find him,"

"Maybe he got lost," Hunk hoped.

"Wait," Pidge stopped them as she stared from the bed to the floor. "His helmet's gone…"

"What do you mean Pidge?" Allura asked and Pidge seemed to be losing her patience.

"His helmet! It was right there!" She pointed at the ground in front of her bed. "I specifically remember kicking it over there because it was in the middle of the floor and I couldn't lay the blanket down,"

"Well, that means…" Hunk gave the others a scared look and they all ran off.

"Coran!" Allura yelled.

"Well hello, princess have you gotten Lance?"

"It seems he's left," Allura said a bit frantically.

"Oh quiznak!" Coran began walking forward with them. "Where is he?"

"Most likely with the blue lion," Keith answered

"I need to find out exactly the location," Allura answered.

"I shall assist you," Coran nodded moving in front of the controls of the castle.

"Paladins get to your lions. I'll send you the coordinates once we find him," They quickly got into each of their own lions. None of them wanting to waste time putting on their Paladin armor, instead just grabbing their helmets in order to be able to talk to each other.

They all flew out. "Princess any news?" Keith tapped his finger on the red lions controls impatiently causing the red lion to begin purring into his mind assurances to try and ease his mind.

"I've sent them to all your lions make sure to-" Keith was the first one to shoot forward. He didn't know if he was more sad, worried, or angry. Maybe a combination of the three emotions.

"Keith calm down!" Hunk yelled at him. He was calm as he could get which was him desperately tapping his leg as if that would cause red to go any faster.

"He's heading towards… Earth," Coran whispered but it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

All of them gasped out a bit but it only caused them to speed up their lions. Soon enough they saw the silhouette of the blue lion. It was a small figure that soon enough turned into a more noticeable blue lion. Red not only had a head start but she was the fastest out of all the lions so it wasn't all that surprising when the red lion was the first to make it.

"Keith? What are you doing here?" Lance sounded shocked and he was. He really didn't want this to go noticed by them. They would think he was running away from something, and he wasn't. At least that's what he believed.

"Me? What about you!" He didn't mean to sound so angry yet he heard the way Lance groaned a bit. "Why did you just leave!?"

"I was gonna come back!" Lance argued.

"But you just left!" Pidge screamed. "What if something happened to you!"

"Nothings gonna happen," Lance tried to calm her down.

"But you don't know that for sure," Hunk cut it. "You don't know if the Galra have trackers here or what if a scout saw you? Then what would you have done?" Hunk scolded.

"I would've called you guys," Lance said warily. Testing his words carefully.

"And if we hadn't made it one time?" Keith quested harshly.

"Enough!" Shiro yelled. "Fighting is not gonna get us anywhere,"

"But it sure as Hell feels appropriate," Pidge mumbled.

"Young paladins," Allura broke them up. "Enough arguing,"

"Of course Allura would agree with Shiro…" Keith mumbled

"What was that?" She warned clearly hearing what Keith had said.

"Nothing," He stretched out his words. "Our only job is to get Lance back to the castle, right?" His voice got more sharp, much louder. "That's all you care about right?! Not the fact that Lance feels so detached from all of us that he felt the need to run away!"

"I didn't run away!" Lance argued. "I was gonna come back. I wasn't even gonna land on Earth! I just needed some closure!"

"We all do!" Pidge screamed. "But not all of us run off without at least telling someone," Was she crying? Lance's eyes teared up at that thought.

"Pidge..."

"You honestly think we don't miss Earth too?" Hunk whispered.

"No, I know you do…" Lance was desperate to explain himself yet he couldn't and he found Blue whispering things to himself. "Blue… I'm sorry,"

"Blue?" Shiro finally spoke up. "Why are you calling her that?"

"I always call her that," Lance tried to keep the sniffle from escaping.

"But how do you know that?" Shiro questioned and Lance's breath hitched.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Keith squeezed red's controls harder. "You remembered everything this entire time!"

"Are you serious?" Hunk said.

"I fucking knew it!" Pidge shot up.

"Language!" Shiro scolded but he went practically ignored.

"You knew exactly where everything was in your room and seemed much more comfortable around me!" Pidge pointed out.

"Why did you lie?" Hunk whispered.

"I'm… sorry," Lance whispered. "It's just- It's scary,"

"Scary?" Keith scoffed.

"Yes, Keith. It's terrifying!" Lance screamed. "I woke up with no memory of who anyone was except two people! I didn't even know where I was! Then you're just forcing me to stay here, in a place I didn't know with everyone seemingly checking up on me about a wound I don't even remember getting!" Lance finally sniffled, loud enough for all of them to hear. He began crying a bit but continued to whisper his explanation. "While I was in the garrison my mom got pregnant. I have a younger sibling whose name I don't even know and who I didn't even remember this whole time. I didn't want you guys to turn out as just a memory that I could easily be forgotten. I didn't want to forget anyone! I was scared!"

"I was scared too!" Hunk yelled back almost immediately. "I was scared of getting tracked by Galra. I was scared when the blue lion brought us to a random castle I had no idea of. I was scared when I woke up and my best friend who I thought had amnesia wasn't even here." Why was Hunk crying? He had no reason to cry over Lance, that only caused him to cry even more. "I'm still scared…"

"We all are," Keith whispered as well. "None of us know what's going to happen,"

"But despite that, we're in this together!" Pidge smiled. Lance sat there a bit in shock until he finally began to fully cry.

"You must get back to the castle," Coran warned in a seemingly whisper. "Galra fleets are nearby,"

"Yeah," Shiro whispered as well. "Let's go," The black lion went forward slowly, leading them. It took a moment but the blue lion followed next and the other on its tail.

"Lance..?" Hunk asked. He got no response. None of them did. All they heard was small humming coming from the lion. Once they made it to the castle they all got out. Slowly watching their steps as if something was about to trip them. They were all standing there except they were missing a paladin.

"Lance?" Allura called. She only got a hum in response. She sighed and looked over at Shiro who took off his helmet, the others followed his example.

"Um. Lance my boy," Coran stepped forward. "I do believe that we should all speak to each other at once. We can do one of your Earth customs or just talk all together," No response.

"Let's stay here," Shiro sat down crossing his legs in front of him. "Or do you five think we should leave him be for now?"

They all sat down as a sign of staying. "What should we do?" Pidge wondered

"Stay here," Keith closed his eyes. "That's all we can do,"

"How did you first feel when you found out Altea was gone?" Hunk wondered but quickly blushed at his own question. "Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't ask something so-"

Allura giggled a bit. "It's fine Hunk," He placed a hand on her chin. "It was devastating. I was- I still am heartbroken over it,"

"But we must take into consideration that we are not Lance," Coran started. "We don't have a planet to return too, even if we wanted to leave. We are more closely feeling loss while Lance is feeling lounging,"

"That just makes things more difficult," Keith groaned.

A voice muffled its way into the helmets that made them clearly hear Lance on the other sides.

Lance was singing. Why had he begun, he didn't know. No one was going to sing back, yet, here he was wasting his voice. Why couldn't he find it in himself to stop and get out of Blue? He felt safe here, he would feel safe out there too but he also knew that he would start crying and feel guilty even more than he did at this moment. "I want you and I always will. I wish I was worth- but I know what you deserve~," He gripped the controls a bit tighter. "You know I'd rather drown than to go on without you, but you're pulling me down,"

"Keith, what are you doing?" Shiro watched as he moved his helmet back over his head.

"No one should have to sing alone," Keith answered as he took in a shaking breath. Lance was about to start his singing again and he just barely beat him to it. "It feels like there's oceans between you and me once again,"

"Keith what are you-" Lance didn't get to finish.

"Shut up," He answered as he moved next to Blue's paw. "We hide our emotions under the surface and try to pretend but it feels like there's oceans between you and me," He stopped himself. All of them stopped what they were currently doing, which was just staring at Keith. They looked over at the know opening mouth of Blue. Lance was walking out. Slowly almost unnerving and Keith was the closest to him. Lance had no helmet on him; presumably leaving it inside. Eyes being covered by his arm. "Lance?"

"Why'd you have to start singing," Lance finally looked over at Keith who was tentatively holding out his hands. "You sound just like my brother,"

And all of them ran forward. Keith was the first to make it to him. As soon as Keith wrapped his hands around him Lance did the same. He collapsed, letting all his weight fall forward and Keith followed after him. Both on their knees gripping onto each other. The others got there, wrapping themselves around each other no matter how crowded they felt. Lance didn't even care if he looked like a baby he just began crying. He screamed and sobbed into their shoulders until he finally sniffled down to a whimper. "I'm sorry you guys,"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Allura answered.

"Yeah," Hunk agreed. "Your feelings are no less than ours,"

"Doesn't make it right…" Lance whispered. "I hurt all of you guys,"

"Yeah you did, jerk," Pidge said with a smirk. Shiro sighed at her.

"She's just saying that we all understand this," Coran said as he moved back. "Even if we don't all experience it the same,"

"Thanks for sticking by me," Lance chuckled as he pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm just a baby sometimes,"

"No, you're not!" Pidge smiled. "You're a big baby most of the time, but we still love you,"

"Yeah, we do!" Hunk shouted. "Don't agree with the baby part though,"

"Me neither," Keith nodded with a small smirk. "You're our sharpshooter after all,"

"You guys suck at being sincere," Shiro commented which made Lance chuckle.

"Indeed," Allura sighed. "You still seem shaken Lance. Is there anything we can do?"

"No Allura it's fine, I wouldn't want to trouble you," Lance smiled at her.

"Do you need them…the pills?" Keith asked a bit awkwardly.

Lance smiled at him. "I don't think I can afford to lose anymore,"

"Nonsense!" Coran brought out a bag. "I examined what the 'pills', as you call them, are made of, what they do, how they work and I have made an almost identical replacement!" They all stared at him in shock except Allura who smiled widely. Coran held out the bag. Lance took it and opened it. As soon as he saw them he let out a small gasp and picked one of the small blue bumpy things Coran had given him. The others circling around him. "Of course I had to use what we had here in the castle and I have gotten rid of some of the inconvenient things it caused as well,"

"Wait you got rid of the side effects?" Shiro sounded amazed and Lance only smiled widely.

"Not all of them but-"

"They're gummies," Lance chuckled as he squished it between his fingers. "Why would you…?"

"Well I tried one and not only did it taste revolting but it practically made my teeth crack," He exasperated.

"Because they're not meant for chewing," Hunk laughed.

"Well, the princess and I agreed that you would enjoy these more,"

"Yes," Allura nodded softly. "They taste like a berry that used to grow on Altea. They were my personal favorite as a child,"

Lance popped one in his mouth. He slowly began chewing. Then a small chuckle broke out before he moved his hand to his mouth to stop the serge of laughter that had begun.

"Wow, Lance. You're crying…" Keith reached out a bit of concern.

Lance calmed his laughter and moved his hand away from his mouth. "They taste like strawberries!"

"Do they?" Shiro smiled at him.

"But they're blue. Why would they taste like strawberries?" Pidge picked one up and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey!" Shiro yelled. "Spit it out Pidge! We don't know what these do if you don't need them!"

Pidge gave a small scowl before spitting the already chewed gummy on her palm. "Fine Dad,"

Lance chuckled and popped another one in his mouth. "They taste exactly like strawberries! And not those artificially flavored ones either!"

"He's not lying," Pidge nodded.

"Yeah Lance must be nice," Hunk smiled at his enthusiasm.

"How would that be nice?" Keith wondered. "Like don't get me wrong strawberries are my second favorite fruit but why is that so…good?"

Lance smiled at him. "I'm allergic to strawberries,"

"What?!" Keith almost immediately tried to snatch the bag away but Lance held it away.

"Hey! I've only ever had a strawberry once and my face got all puffy and I couldn't breathe in a matter of minutes but I still remember how good they taste. Besides these aren't even strawberries so nothing will happen," He smiled and was about to reach for another one when Shiro grabbed the bag.

"Hey, those are mine!" Lance jumped up.

"You already had two," Shiro pinched his nose roughly which caused him to retract. "Wouldn't want you to get sick,"

Lance pouted. "I can have more than two.."

"Doesn't make it healthy," Shiro pointed out.

"True," Coran stood up as well. "These have just the same amount of dosage that your other pills had, some of the side effects might be gone but overconsumption might lead to something undesirable,"

"No fair," He pouted. Hunk walked next to him and wrapped a hand around his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Come on Lance, want to go eat?" Hunk smiled.

"Actually buddy if I eat right now I feel like I'll vomit," He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, big guy, tomorrow, okay?"

Hunk gave a curious look but ultimately nodded sadly. "Alright then let's go back to your room, everything there is already set up anyways,"

They all kind of expected him to try and make any excuse up to weasel out of this so it was surprising to hear him say, "Sounds like a plan!"

They were all walking to Lance's room. It was clear he was trying to avoid the topic at hand. Keith tried to bring it up but Shiro would always glare at him. When they did make it, Lance outstretched his hands and slid into his bed. "You comfortable?" Keith laughed as he took his spot back beside his bed.

"Definitely," The lights were turned off by Coran who found another spot on the other end of the room to sleep in as dis Allura.

Keith was getting comfortable placing his hands on his chest a bit uncomfortable at how much of his space was being personally invaded. The others didn't seem to care but as soon as lights went out Lance reached down and grabbed onto his hand. Keith let out a small gasp and looked over at Lance. As his eyes adjusted he noticed the way Lance was smiling at him. He squeezed his hand and Keith settled back in with a smile as he squeezed his hand back.

"I feel like crap," Pidge suddenly admitted which cause them to giggle.

"Can we not have these talks when trying to sleep?" Shiro sighed.

"I'm sorry I feel like crap," Pidge said. "I just need more space,"

"Dude get your feet off of me," Hunk laughed. "Those helmets made my head hurt though,"

"Agreed," Keith sighed.

"...Helmet?" Lance suddenly shot up. "I left mine in blue!" He let go of Keith's hand which earned him a small whimper.

"Lance where are you going?" Hunk asked as he sat up. They all did the same.

"Don't worry buddy," Lance said as he slid on his jacket. "I'm just gonna go get my helmet so I don't forget where I put it. I'll be back in less than a minute," He smiled at them as he opened the door to his room.

"Are you sure?" Keith wondered. "You could always just do it in the morning,"

"I don't know what'll happen in the morning," Lance sighed. "I'll be right back I promise," He ran out before any of them could make a protest. He made it in front of blue and let out a huge goofy smile. "Hey blue!" He didn't need to ask her before she put down her barrier and let him enter. "You're awfully silent," Lance commented as he picked up his helmet from the cockpit. "I just came here for my helmet so don't worry about me," He turned on his heel about to run off but stopped when he noticed he couldn't. "Uh blue? Mind opening up for me? In the physical sense, of course, not that you can't emotionally open up to me as well. But yeah... Can you?" He felt Blue quickly get up which caused him to stumble to the ground. "Uh, Blue what are you-?" He felt her jump out of the castle which made him scrabble forward. "Blue! Stop! I said I would go back! Where are you even going!?" He looked out at the stars as he desperately began tampering with her controls in any way he could. "Come on Blue! Don't betray me like the castle did," He was breathing heavily but he turned around quickly and reached over for his helmet which he quickly slid on. Uh, guys!" They were arguing over something. He hoped it wasn't because of him. "You guys, stop arguing!" They heard him because the next thing he heard was Allura.

"Lance? What's wrong?"

"Well, I think Blue's gone rouge so you know…" He was still breathing heavily. "I'm kinda freaking out,"

"Wait. What?" She questioned. "What happened,"

"Blue is currently flying out in space right now with me still in her cockpit,"

"What?" He heard the others scrambling.

"Well try bringing her back!" Keith shouted.

"Well jeez Keith, why didn't I think of that," Lance remarked sarcastically. "She's not responding to me,"

"Did she say anything to tell you why she did this?" Shiro asked sounding a bit rushed for breath.

"No,"

"Well did you say anything that would cause her to set off?" Pidge remarked suspiciously.

"If you're asking me if I asked her to leave no Pidge I didn't," He knew he shouldn't be getting mad at her for being suspicious but he couldn't help it. "Can someone please just help I can't-"

"Lance?" Hunk asked at the sudden silence. "What's wrong?"

"No way…" Lance took a moment to look out the window. "She landed,"

"Well, where are you," Coran asked.

"It's raining," Lance whispered but quickly began jumping up and down. "It's freaking raining!" He turned around to find that blue was allowing him out. He rushed out to the planet and almost stumbled on the slippery floor.

"Raining?!" Pidge question.

"Lance!" Coran yelled. "Where are you?!"

"I don't know," Lance laughed. He was crying again, he didn't really want to but he felt so happy. "It's not Earth I can tell you that but... " He laughed again. "This is amazing!"

"That's it I'm coming to get you!" Keith huffed.

"Keith, I recommend you bring something because you look like one of those weirdos who hates the rain," He said spinning around to let the water fall on his face. Blue whispered to him. "Blue said she sent the location to your lion,"

"Great," Keith huffed out.

Lance asked Blue if it was okay to take off his helmet here and she gave a purr as a yes. Lance quickly smiled and threw his helmet aside. The others were talking to him but he had no time to listen. Instead, he ran around spinning and singing any random lyric that came to mind. Dancing in the rain and letting himself this newly found planet. The red lion made it shortly after. Parking directly next to the blue lion Keith ran out. "Lance!"

Lance ran over to him and Keith looked about ready to greet him but Lance grabbed both of his hands and began spinning him around before finally flinging him away. He stumbled to catch his footing and glared up at Lance; that glare was short lived. It softens when he saw Lance smiling at him brightly. "Come on, mullet!" Lance pulled Keith's helmet off and threw it aside gripping onto his cheeks. "Let loose for once!"

He grabbed his wrist once more and began to randomly move around causing Keith to stare at his feet in hopes to catch on. That didn't help as if was combined with the slippery floor Lance tripped and dragged Keith with him. Unlike Keith, who was currently slightly disgusted at the rain as it hit his face and the mud-like substance that attached itself to his hair, Lance was covering his forehead with his hand and laughing with so much enjoyment that it cause Keith to smile as well.

"You told them you hung out in my room at night," Lance said.

Keith laughed nervously. "You remember that?"

"Yes, and you told them about my pills!"

"Well technically I didn't tell them anything," Keith laughed nervously again. Guilt welling up inside of him. "Well, at least you got those blue gummy thing out of them," A small silence filled the air.

"I miss the rain…" Lance smiled up at the sky.

"I can tell," Keith laughed.

"You said before that you didn't have anything to go back to on Earth," Lance sighed.

"I don't,"

"But you're the only one who didn't tell me their reason for staying," Lance looked over at him a small smile still plastered on his face.

"Does it matter now?" Keith looked up at the sky and closed his eyes when he found the water irritating. "You have your memories back after all. It's not like you'll get anything from my answer,"

"You really are as dumb as I thought," Lance chuckled and Keith just glared at him. "... I want you to stay here," Lance confessed. Keith's eyes grew wide and he faced Lance who was still facing the sky. "If anything, your reason for staying would give me ease," Lance closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "It probably doesn't matter, does it?" He sat up and before he could get up Keith reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It matters," Keith smiled at him. "Don't think like that. In all honesty, I don't know why I stayed," Lance cocked an eyebrow. "I know I sound dumb, just, obviously something kept me here but I don't know if it was something I could identify just yet,"

"You always sound dumb," Lance smirked as Keith groaned in annoyance. "But not this time. I still feel a bit of doubt in my mind too,"

Keith let out a sigh. "But if you really want me to stay I will," He held out his hand with his pinky sticking out.

"No- Keith you don't have too-"

"Of course this isn't one-sided," Keith smiled. "You have to be my right-hand man, after all, deal?"

Lance smiled as well. "Deal," He wrapped his pinky around his and it lingered a bit longer than necessary before he finally got up.

"You look horrible in dark clothes," Keith laughed. Lance let out a gasp.

"Excuse you mister fingerless gloves and crop top jacket but I look good in everything,"

"Arguably,"

"What do you know?" Lance huffed.

"Your hair is sticking to your forehead," And without a second thought, Keith pushed his hair out of his face. Incredibly close before both of them jumped back. "All I'm saying is that you would look better in lighter colors," Keith coughed out as he began walking back to the lions.

"Oh yeah, mister fashionista, like what?" Lance tested with a laugh jogging next to him.

"Baby blue," Keith confidently said. A snort from Lance made him quickly explain himself. "Look all I'm saying is you have dark everything. Darker hair, darker skin, and a dark shade of blue eyes," He crossed his arms and turned a bit red. "Plus I'm assuming blue is your favorite color and I don't know, the rain makes the clothes your wearing darker and it just seems too gloomy for your personality,"

Lance erupted into another fit of laughter. "Keith Kogane, the living embodiment of the color black, is saying baby blue is me?"

"Hey! Correction, I'm more of a maroon,"

"More like a moron," Lance laughed.

"Shut up!" Keith shoved him, "You're the living embodiment of baby blue so…" He stopped himself when he realized he had no idea where he was going with this.

Lance only chuckled as they finally made it in front of their lions and picked up their helmets. "I am the living embodiment of baby blue," Lance said again which a small laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said as he hopped back into Blue.

"Do whatever you want," Keith grumbled as he made himself inside red as well. "Alright, guys I got Lance,"

"Oh, so he speaks!" Pidge yelled back. "And here I thought we had lost both of you,"

"Yeah we were about to hold a memorial and everything," Hunk mocked with a laugh. "In memory of Keith and Lance who got a strange disease from alien rain,"

"Shut up," Lance giggled as they flew back. When they did make it both of them were greeted a bit quickly and, on the orders of Shiro, were pushed into the pods as to not catch a cold and to get rid of the bandages on Lance.

"So what were you guys talking about back there?" Hunk asked as they got settled back in Lance's room.

Lance let out a hum. "I'll tell you later big guy but after this exhausting day I feel like we all just really need sleep,"

"Agreed," Everyone signed out in unison. Turning off the light and all settling in Lance's room. He remembered that right before going to sleep he dangled his arm off the side as an invitation that Keith took. He sighed out happily.

What a strange memory. A memory of him losing memories. He still hated the idea of it. What had brought him back to that memory? Oh yes, the promise. Keith promised he would stay so had he forgotten. Perhaps he had driven him away. Or perhaps he just wasn't worth that promise. Maybe his unknown reason for staying had faltered a bit and he found himself at the other end of the lounge room dressed as a Blade of Marmora but he was still part of Voltron. Lance craved for him to remember that but no such thing happened except he announced his departure. Why? Lance couldn't understand that. He promised he would stay. It had happened so long ago and Lance was convinced he had forgotten which was actually the least painful outcome. One that he was not going to remind Keith off.

They all hugged him in a huge group hug started by Shiro and initiated by Hunk. He was willing to let this go. Not that he wasn't incredibly sad but a lost memory was something he could understand. He understood and he hoped the reason for leaving was simply because of that and not something more heartbreaking.

Before he left Keith hugged all of them individually. Lance was last and he hugged him tightly. "Bye bye, baby blue," It shattered. The illusion of Keith leaving because of a lost memory was gone. Keith remembered. He left for a reason and Lance didn't understand what that was. He wanted to know the reason for that broken promise. He wondered what could possibly be more important? Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't as important as other things that caused him to leave.

He slipped out of the lounge room before anyone noticed. Keith wasn't even completely gone but he didn't want to see the last goodbye. He couldn't even talk to blue. She had left him too. Red was still amazing but he found it too hard to try and talk to her. He locked his door and covered his mouth as he let out muffled cries. The other hand dangling off the edge like it did so much. Crying until his chest hurt and his other hand was twitching and aching to grab those blue strawberry gummies that were clearly laying at his bedside.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was sitting there watching Hunk and Pidge tinker with a machine that sort of reminded him of Rover. He was mumbling. He always mumbled when he was beginning to forget things again. Coran said that the druid magic was still in his system and they had no way to get it out so he mumbled to himself. Mumbled all the important things he had done for the day. It helped him remember his castle life without having to go to Red every few minutes. It helped him remember by himself. What he had done today and he wrote things along his hands. Things he could absolutely not forget. Usually, it was missions. Plans that he wanted to make sure he got one hundred percent right. Reminders of alliances and enemies.

He had lost his mumble, instead deciding to look down at his wrists where each Paladin and Coran's name was scrawled across them in big block letters. His notes scattered in light small ink around them. He couldn't remember when he had first started to write their names on himself but he always carried a pen. Whenever he would falter on a name or forget it for a moment he would trace along the names over and over, repeating it out loud and adding a new layer of ink.

"Lance?" He looked up. Hunk was staring at him and Pidge only held out her hand expectedly. "Buddy, what were you saying?"

"Hm?" He thought for a second. Was he talking to them before? He looked down at his hand which still held a tool and placed it on Pidge's open palm. She looked it over and proceeded to work. "I wasn't saying anything," He shook his head. His mumbles weren't helping. The last thing he remembered was eating lunch and according to the now dim light of the kitchen, that had happened quite a while ago.

"Yeah, you were," Pidge said only looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "You were talking about programs that we should add to this robot. Stuff to make it fun," She grinned. Lance liked when she grinned but he couldn't remember what he had said which made his smile drop.

"Robot? You're making a robot?" He looked at his friends. They were looking at him with a sort of sympathy. Pidge set her tool down to mess with the wires inside.

"Yeah... we've been working on it for about an hour," She looked at the time. "And twenty minutes apparently,"

"We should think of names!" Lance smiled. "What does the robot do?"

"Lance..." Hunk stepped closer to him. "Are you forgetting things again?"

"What are you talking about?" He brushed off. "I only just got here,"

"You've been here the entire time," Pidge finally stopped working too. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she looked him up and down. "You were passing us tools and helping us think of stuff,"

Lance began mumbling again. His eyes closed and hands clutched together. "No, I just got here,"

The way Lance sounded so desperate to make it true made Pidge and Hunk drop their questioning. Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go see Red. This is usually around the time you start getting ready for bed right?"

Lance looked up to figure out the time. He swallowed nothing as he dragged himself up and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, usually. I'll go see Red," He turned around walking off and mumbling under his breath to go see Red. He walked and walked until he was at the door and he turned around towards his friends watching him. "Good night dorks! Don't go to sleep so late,"

"We won't," Hunk laughed.

Lance was satisfied with that response and turned around to run off into the right hallway. He thought of the Paladins. Allura: white hair, dark skin, purple eyes. Pidge: glasses, light brown hair, pale skin, short... really short. He laughed at his recollection. Hunk: Best friend, he always remembers that first. Dark skin, black hair, comfy. Shiro: Leader, white and black hair, scar, mean. He opened his eyes. Had he always thought he was mean? He had been on edge lately and no matter how hard Lance tried to remember everything something was always missing. He was always barking at him. Maybe once upon a time to his past which he couldn't remember, maybe Lance had considered it counseling but not anymore. He shivered. Definitely, mean. Keith:... He stopped walking. Why was he walking? He couldn't remember where he was going but he kept walking straight hoping to figure it out.

Keith: dark hair. He stopped again. Keith. He wasn't a paladin. He looked down at his wrist and found his name still scrawled across it in dark ugly letters. He was someone. He stared at the name. He couldn't remember his face. When was the last time he had seen him? Maybe he should erase his name; no he couldn't do that. He shook his head. "Keith," He said out loud hoping it would jog his memory. Keith: Dark hair...

He was growing frustrated. He couldn't remember. Keith. Keith. Keith... baby blue. Why had that color popped into his head? Maybe it was his favorite. Maybe he had told him that. Who was Keith to him?

He heard voices just in front of him and he looked up to a door that was labeled as a lab. They had labeled most of the doors just for Lance. Just so he wouldn't forget but despite labeling this one, he wasn't allowed in there. He knew that so he couldn't go inside and ask them about his somewhat blurry memories of Keith. He listened though. He heard Coran's soft voice and Shiro speaking back to him in a much calmer voice then he used on him.

"Really? And they'll really help?" Shiro asked.

"It won't be for certain until the boy tries it but druid magic is very complicated. If Prince Lotors calculations weren't off, this should help him remember for a much longer time period," Coran sounded just as jolly as he always did.

"Well, it's better then what we have now," Shiro sighed. "Has his memory been disappearing a lot faster to everyone else or is it just me,"

"I'm afraid it's the former," Coran sighed too. "You mustn't blame the boy, however. Ever since he left, Lance has been having a harder time adjusting to his newly found lion. He has no one to guide him on Red." He? Who were they talking about? Was it Keith? "I'm sure he'll be fine in a while. He just needs a little shove in the right direction,"

"A hard shove, I'm afraid," Shiro sounded irritated. What did he ever do to piss him off so much?

He sighed and knocked on the door softly waiting for a response. Coran was the one to fully open the door for him. "Oh hello my boy, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were the reason I was supposed to be walking this way," Lance suddenly felt self-conscious about asking that. He felt like a child asking for directions but luckily Coran made no indication that it was bothering him in the slightest.

"Not that I'm aware of," He thought. "But while you're here I might as well give you a refill." He hurried back inside and Lance took a step towards him only for Shiro to block his view.

"Nu-uh you know the rules, you're not allowed in here. It's too dangerous," he crossed his arms and Lance stepped back.

"I was just gonna follow Coran," Lance argued. "I won't touch anything,"

"No Lance," He slightly growled out as if he was getting irritated simply repeating himself. Lance shrunk into himself. "With your memory, you'd probably forget that rule far too soon,"

Coran had come back and he was trying to push Shiro along so that he could get past. Lance shot him a glance but glared up at Shiro. "I'm not stupid. I can see a glowing pink liquid and think hey that's something I probably shouldn't touch. No matter if I remember your dumb rule or not," He grabbed the small pouch that Coran was holding in his hand and shoved them in his pocket but not before opening it and chewing a gummy from inside. "Thank Coran,"

He looked like he wanted to keep talking to him but he turned on his heel and continued walking the way he was first going. He wanted to ask them about Keith but he was already put off by the way Shiro talked to him. He kept walking trying to figure it out himself until he made it to a split hallway. He could go either way but he wasn't sure which way he wanted to go first. He heard both pathways and heard even more voices to his right so he ignored the continues straight pathway and opted to follow the voices. Turning he tried to make out the voice. A girl and boy both with an accent that reminded him of Coran's. He made it to a door and pushed it open this time. He walked a little further to where he saw Allura playing with a taken apart Galra looking Pod. He got closer to her only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around summoning his Bayard and watching it form into the altean sword Allura always talked about. It hovered over Lotors neck.

"Wow, hold on," Allura jogged closer to him. "It's only Lotor remember?" Lotor gave him a smile hands up in defense.

Only Lotor? Was he always here? He looked at his wrists. Lotor's name wasn't written on either of them. Maybe this was the first time he had forgotten him. He pulled down his Bayard and turned around to face away from him. "Don't sneak up on me,"

"Forgive me," Lotor smiled at him but Lance couldn't tell as he dug in his pockets for his pen. He had a green and red one. The green one for alliance-related things and red for the Galra or anything that was a threat. He pulled both of them out and contemplated which one to use. He turned back towards Lotor in questions.

"You're a good guy now, right?" Lance looked over at Allura inviting her to answer his question too.

"Yes, I suppose he is," Allura answered with a chuckle. Lotor chuckled a bit awkwardly as well. Maybe he was unaware of the druid magic that affected Lance but it was hard to believe that Allura hadn't told him if they were hanging out together.

"Are you?" He questioned Lotor straight on fidgeting with his pens.

"I don't wish you, nor Voltron, any harm," He started. "I wish to be part of the coalition and put an end to this empire that my father created,"

"Mmhm," Lance hummed holding onto the red pen in his mouth and opening the green one. "A yes or no would have been fine,"

Lotor chuckled as he watching Lance wrote his name on the back of his hand in dark green ink. "Um, may I ask what that's for?"

"Helps me remember," Lance said switching pens and putting a bright red bubble around Lotors green name.

"I've been very open with you until now," Lotor expressed. "I hope you'll come to trust me soon,"

"I mean, hey, you're the prince," He bowed mockingly. Lotor he remembered a bit of what had happened before. Him talking to him so calmly helped him remember. He remembered Shiro leaving without them to help him. "Well, emperor now or whatever,"

"Is there perhaps something you need Lance?" She didn't sound irritated at him despite his clear distaste for Lotor and he was glad she wasn't like Shiro right now or she would have yelled at him.

"No, I guess not," Lance tried to spin his pen around his fingers and ultimately dropping it. He began reaching down but Lotor beat him to it, picking it up and handing it to Lance with a smile. He hesitated, lifting his hand but not directly grabbing it. Lotor was patient though and Allura watched them happily. Lance finally did take it and mumbled out a small. "Thanks,"

"Of course," Lance stared at him. He let out a small gasp that only he heard and stepped a bit closer. Locking eyes with Lotor he fidgeted inside his pockets. For the first time since he had stepped inside here, Lotor seemed uneasy. He opened his mouth to say something but Lance snapped his fingers.

"Purple eyes!" Lance pulled up his sleeve revealing every single note he had made on his left arm. Lotor seemed taken aback but Allura stepped forward in worry.

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"The color of his eyes were purple," Lance smiled. "Keith's eyes were,"

"Keith?" Allura thought about it for a while. "Yes, I suppose they were. He was half galra after all,"

"Was he?" Lance thought for a bit. No, he didn't remember that detail.

"How fascinating," Lotor stepped forward grabbing onto his hand and twirling it around to see every written aspect of it. "Are these simply for you?"

"Yeah," Lance said trying to pull his hand back but Lotor didn't seem to give it up, quickly decoding the green and red coloring.

"The coalition is green correct?"

"Yeah... well not always," Lance did finally grab his hand back and pointed a few people and things out. "It just means good; things that are okay,"

"Yet, I have a red bubble around my name,"

"Lotor..." Allura shook her head and he looked ready to drop it but Lance shook his head too.

"No it's okay, princess," Lance shrugged. "You're green because you're part of us but the red just means that I don't know you very well so it's more so a warning to me than a diss on you," It wasn't completely the truth but it was vaguely why he did it. He wasn't trying to hide it either. If he was then he wouldn't have drawn it right in front of him.

"Why even have notes?"

"I forget things," He said vaguely turning to Allura. "Did you not tell him?"

"It's not in my place to tell," She smiled apologetically. "Of course, I'm also not very aware what is going on in your mind Lance."

"Druid magic," Lance said with wonderous sarcasm. "Your subjects, right, oh mighty Lotor?"

"Druid's are part of the witch's court," Lotor tried to defend. Allura smiled at him. "If they hurt you in any way I wish you a speedy recovery and an apology on my part but I had no part in doing you any harm,"

Lance hated how formally he talked to him. It made him feel guilty for even getting hit in the first place. "I can't just get better. I just lose and gain memories at random and the druid magic messes with the cryo pods so I have to be extra careful during missions," Lance sighed in exhaustion when Lotor looked at him guiltily ready to apologize. "It was that druids fault though. I get that you didn't have anything to do with it,"

"As their emperor, I am responsible for overseeing my people and anything they do I am responsible for," Lotor curled his hand's tight. "I apologize on their behalf,"

Lance stared at him. His head bowed and eyes closed in front of him. He hated the idea of this. He hated everything about the situation. Stepping back he crossed his arms. "You're not such a bad leader, huh?"

Lotor seemed surprised by this, lifting his head to watch the sulking paladin. Allura placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and giggled under her breath. "I'm glad to see you so mature about this, Lance,"

"What? I am mature!" Lance huffed. "I'll have you know I'm like the most mature person here. Well... I'm not last!"

Lotor stood up straight as well. "So do you remember when I was first was welcomed in the castle?"

Lance thought for a bit. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his past mumbles and, although he recognized Lotors name, he still couldn't remember the day he started coming here. He shook his head. "I remember you and I remember you helping us but I don't remember the first time I met you,"

"Well, I hope I made a well enough first impression again," Lotor rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "I know we weren't always on the best of terms,"

"We just don't know each other very well," Lance shrugged.

"Well perhaps you can stay here Lance," Allura offered. "If you wish too that is,"

"Thanks, princess, but I'd probably just annoy you," Lance shrugged with a laugh. "Besides I'd hate to intrude,"

"Nonsense!" Lotor offered. "I'm always humbled to talk to a paladin of Voltron,"

"You guys are nice, really," Lance laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not like I have anything to particularly say,"

"Let's get to know each other," Allura offered. "Lotor has already recalled his memories from time to time. Why not just speak to us as we work. You used to always sing when Hunk and Pidge stressed themselves out trying to fix something,"

He smiled. He liked singing for them but he never distinctly started just because they were stressed out. They got frustrated easily and when that happened they barely ever talked to him so instead, he sang to block out the silence. They never protested it and sometimes they asked him to do it so he didn't find a problem with it because he was comfortable with them. He knew how they would react. Allura and Lotor were different. He didn't know what songs they hated, what they liked, or how they'll react. He shook his head.

"It's alright princess," He said. "I think I was heading somewhere else anyway,"

"You think? Have you forgotten?" Lance nodded solemnly. "Well then perhaps your were heading towards the lions,"

"Maybe," Lance thought for a bit. Red usually didn't call for him as Blue did. Looking up at the clock he noticed that it was usually around this time he started going to bed. They had moved his room to be closer to the lions so he'd pass by there first. "Well, you guys finish up. I'll just find my way around,"

"Maybe one of us should walk you," Allura stepped forward. "I wouldn't want you to get lost,"

Lance thought about the castle in his head. It was rather big but he always managed to figure it out. "I'll take him," Lotor offered as well. "You stay here and finish up the main base of the ship and I'll work on the engines once I get back,"

"No, no, no, no," He shook his head frantically but smiled trying not to hurt their feelings. "I'll really be okay. I don't think I'd be comfortable with Lotor just alone anyways,"

"Well, perhaps we can learn a few things about each other while we walk,"

Lance was ready to reject the idea again but Allura was looking so enthusiastic about the idea that he couldn't find it in himself to put the idea down. He supposed he would have to talk to Lotor sooner or later. He was conflicted with himself but he was sure he wasn't far from his lions so he swallowed down his discomfort. "Alright, but only to my lion,"

"Of course, and feel free to walk alone if you get too uncomfortable along the way," Lotor was trying to ease himself as well. Trying to make it okay if Lance backed out and he appreciated that.

Lance smiled beginning to walk out knowing Lotor would walk behind him. Facing the door he heard the patter of feet along the floor as Lotor caught up to him and began walking by his side. "Goodnight, Princess. Don't try to sleep so late,"

"Goodnight to you as well," she called back.

Lance passed just outside the door looking over at Lotor who had paused as well. "So~" He made a motion for him to go forward. "You're my lead after all,"

"Ah yes, of course," Lotor took the lead walking more sideways than straight to make sure Lance was following him. "To the lions then?"

"Yeah, even though I have a room I don't like to go to sleep completely empty," He knocked on his forehead. "Going to sleep while remembering memories usually tends to help me remember in the long term,"

"Can't you simply go back to her once you wake up?" He turned a right and Lance followed after him on instinct.

"She's less patient then Blue was," Lance fidgeted with his nails. "She hasn't said anything to me nor do I think she ever will but sometimes I feel like I'm annoying her,"

"I'm sure that's not true," Lotor chuckled and Lance began noticing his quickness in pace. Not purposely but he took more casual steps-longer ones- that Lance wasn't used to so he found himself walking faster than he normally did. "They're not entirely machines so they might have felt but I'm sure she'd be glad to help you. We all would if we could,"

"Not all of you," He mumbled. Lotor stopped a bit to look at him and Lance took that as an opportunity to grab onto his shirt.

"Forgive me am I going too fast?" He stopped laughing a little when Lance nodded eagerly. His smile dropped, however. "What did you mean before?"

"What?"

"You said not all of us would help you if we could,"

"It's nothing Lotor," His hand on his shirt gripped a bit harder.

"It couldn't possibly be nothing," He turned completely around. Facing him and making his hand drop from his shirt. "If you don't wish to talk about it I won't force you but know that I'll listen,"

"You know..." Lance looked at the floor. "For some Galran prince, er emperor, who I thought was gonna kill us all at first, you're actually pretty nice,"

Lotor didn't take it harshly and instead laughed at his forwardness. "Why thank you, paladin. I don't wish to follow in my father's footsteps,"

"Of course not, who would ever want to be like that. I don't think Zarkon even wanted to be like that," Lance shivered but smiled alongside Lotor. "Is it cool if I vent to you?"

"Vent?" Lotor tilted his head.

"You know, just like complain to you for a bit to let it all out," Lance shrugged. "I think if I told anyone else they might either tell someone else or they won't take it seriously,"

"And you expect me not to do that?"

"I don't expect anything from you. That's why it'll be so much easier,"

"Do as you wish," He nodded. Turning back around to better face the hallway in front of him but still keeping an eye on Lance. "I'll be glad to listen,"

"Okay but like-" He turned Lotor around so he was now completely facing away from him and before Lotor could argue he grabbed onto his shirt. "Just don't stare at me when I do it. Let's just walk and talk,"

Lotor nodded beginning to walk back towards the lions and feeling the pull that Lance had on his shirt. "If that's what makes you comfortable I'd be happy to oblige,"

"Okay, so where should I start?" Lance thought for a bit, his memories fusing together. "Well, I told you that a druid made my mind all messed up but like back then I completely forgot EVERYTHING that involved Voltron," Lotor cocked his eyebrows in surprise and Lance seemed to sense that because he giggled out. "I know right?! It was crazy. I hated every second of it but everyone else kept trying to make me remember. The kept pushing me to remember but I didn't get why. Why did I have to be the one to sacrifice my life for Voltron? Why couldn't I just go home, cause I sure as hell didn't want to be there."

"Do you want to be here now?"

"Well maybe... I don't know. I feel like it's my job to," He sighed. "Losing my memories brought a lot of doubt that I didn't have before. Even after I got my memories back they still messed with me. They mess with me now. Like, why am I the one responsible for all of this? Am I worthy to be a part of this?"

"Of course you are," Lotor tried to comfort. "The lion has spoken to you for a reason and Allura tells me about how much you've grown,"

"That's the thing- I haven't grown," Lance shook his head. "At least not visibly. The fame that comes with it is great and all but I don't bring anything to this table. When I got my memories back I was so sure of myself. We were a family and we would go to the ends of the earth to help everyone... Then Shiro left,"

"That must have been hard but he's back now. He's still your leader,"

"But he's not! He's not the same! He-he acts differently. And he hates me. He hates saying things more than once to me. I made this whole note system on my arm because of him. He talked to me like I wasn't ever gonna get it no matter how many times he explained it. He picked favorites and didn't even bother with me. And... and what if everyone else feels like that too?"

"I don't feel like that," Lotor stopped now in the hanger and directly in front of Red. Lance averted his eyes when Lotor turned around to look at him. "I haven't known you that long and I wasn't here to know how far it goes but I'm sure your friends who consider you family wouldn't mind it either,"

Lance smiled at the floor but it dropped once he looked up. "And if they leave too?"

"Why would they leave?"

"Keith did it," Lance rubbed at his arm where he knew his name was etched. "Pidge is always going on solo missions, Allura and Coran usually tend to do their own things, and Shiro... he doesn't even listen to us."

"I can say that if you ever told them this, which you don't have too, they would feel horrible for how they made you feel." Lotor placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, a form of awkward comfort that he appreciated. "I can't speak on behalf of the red paladin but I don't think he ever left to make you feel like this. He simply had his own mission to accomplish. Just because someone leaves doesn't mean they're gone. All of you just need some time and perhaps take some time for yourself as well,"

"Some time for myself is all I get," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Some time for yourself doing things you actually enjoy doing," Lotor looked up at Red. "She's sure to feel your worry. You shouldn't keep her," He began walking off again when Lance grabbed his arm just below his elbow. Lotor looked back around at him searching for an answer.

"Could you not tell Allura about what we talked about?" A smile washed over him. One that made Lance immediately let go of his arm in relief. He smiled back.

"Of course," He nodded. He made another move to leave and Lance was going to let him leave as well but he turned back around and Lance stood there waiting for him to speak. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair in a way that made Lance think of his older brother. "You remind me of a friend I used to have, well perhaps not a friend but someone close. If you ever need anyone to talk to again know that I'm always here to listen. Although I suppose you would want to talk to a closer friend more than anyone else," When Lance didn't answer he dropped his hand and turned on his heel to leave once more. "Goodnight Lance,"

His name sounded foreign coming from him. Lance placed his own hand on his head, the warmth quickly vanishing as he did. He looked down at the red bubble still around Lotors name. He couldn't trust him, he shouldn't . have told him anything. Despite that slight drop in trust, Lance didn't regret it. He doubted it was the wisest decision but he was glad someone listened to him. He was sure if he told anyone else they would listen too but they'd be biased. They'd give him opinions and apologies. He didn't want those. He just wanted to let it out.

With a sigh, he looked back towards red. "Hey girl," She purred in his head. Lotor was right about her sensing his emotions and she immediately dropped her head to comfort him. Lance smiled placing his head on her nose with a smile. "It's alright. I'm fine. Can you help me remember today?"

She opened her mouth to welcome him inside. "And is it okay if I sleep here today?"

She seemed almost offended that he needed to ask. Red sat back up once Lance was safely inside the cockpit. She warmed it like she always did and Lance quickly sunk to the floor and Red recalled his memories to him. His eyes grew heavy as he laid there almost like a story before going to sleep. A story he probably wouldn't remember but was worth listening to nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up Lance heard the sirens going off. It was muffled by Red as she seemed unfazed by the sirens that had been going on for however long. He quickly got up. Pulling on his jacket and fixing himself up a bit better before exiting Red. She seemed apologetic for not waking him but Lance knew she didn't mean harm so he only smiled as he put on his jacket and walked off. He uncovered his wrists to read through his notes. Refreshing his memories on things that could have possibly slipped past. He remembered yesterday's conversation with Lotor as his eyes crossed his name etched on the back of his hand. He sighed knowing he had to face him once again. Barging into the lounge he was quickly met with eyes from everyone.

"Lance, my boy, you've missed breakfast!" Coran greeted him.

"You've practically missed the entire meeting," Shiro rolled his eyes. "You know when you're supposed to be up what could possibly make you so late? Did you forget again?"

He shot Lotor, who was sitting on the couch by himself, a glance. One that read 'This is what I was talking about'. Lotor seemed apologetic as well. His eyebrows were crinkled together as he gave him a faint smile.

"I was asleep in Reds cockpit so I just didn't hear the siren. Was it going off for long?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket feeling the multitude of things in them.

"We turned it on specifically because you were nowhere to be found," Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Um, If I may interject," Lotor sat up. "But you were the one who solely turned it on without consulting us,"

"Yeah," Although Pidge hated agreeing with Lotor she saw the way he was beginning to feel guilty. "I could have easily found him if you told us,"

"Yeah, same. He left yesterday to go to the lions; it wouldn't have been so hard to find him." Hunk shrugged.

"Indeed, Lotor and I had been paid a visit before he actually went to his lion as well," Allura interjected as she stared at him. She seemed a bit annoyed but her cheerful voice did it's best to cover it up. "Perhaps next time we should consult everyone before making hasty decisions,"

"My decision was not hasty," Shiro scowled. "It got him here. That was its goal and it worked rather quickly too. Next time try to be here on time and go to sleep in your actual bed,"

"Can you not?" Lance huffed. "Can't I just wake up and try to remember yesterday clearly before you scold me?"

Shiro seemed taken aback by Lance speaking out but he didn't care. He was too tired to think and too hungry to argue. He moved forwards towards the couch. He argued whether to sit with Lotor or Hunk and Pidge. He always sat with Hunk and PIdge but Lotor looked alone over there and he owed him that much. Hunk scooted over a bit as a welcome and Lance shot Lotor a glance before sitting back down next to Hunk.

"Here, I saved you a bowl," He said passing him what looked like food goo but what he knew was going to taste much better. "Sorry I could only save you one plate,"

Lance took the bowl in his hands and played with the spoon. He leaned against Hunks arm with a sigh. "Thank's buddy,"

"So to catch you up to speed-"

"We're stuck here for a couple of days as we figure out our next move," Pidge crossed her arms as she interrupted Shiro. "That's practically all we've been talking about lately,"

He looked ready to go on but Lance sat up as he stopped eating for a second. "Then could I go down to the closest planet near us?"

"Why would you want to get off?" Shiro asked. His voice calm and steady.

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere here," Lance shrugged. "I'm bored and I can't even help with planning or anything,"

"Sure you can," Hunk smiled. "You can help us decide what you think would be too reckless or not,"

"Shiro, can I help with planning?" He deadpanned and Shiro crossed his arms like Lance already knew the answer. He fluttered his eyes innocently but opted to turn back towards Hunk. "Boom. Sorry buddy, our leader doesn't trust me,"

"I trust you, Lance," He sighed. "But this kind of sensitive information-"

"Yeah, yeah, it can get out quickly if you have to repeat it a hundred times," Lance waved his hand absentmindedly as he began eating again. "I don't care about that but I'm stuck in my room all day when you have those meeting and I can't even be part of them,"

"Well while you two argued it out, Coran and I figured out what planet was nearest to us," Pidge exclaimed.

"It's a market planet," Coran smiled. "It's not so much a planet as it's a tourist spot for refugees and people simply passing by,"

"Sorta like the space mall but more so outside with tents and booths then inside with stores,"

Lance smiled. "That's even more fun! I have some money saved up as it is to spend and you guys could be all cool ministers of war,"

"Now hold on-" Shiro tried to but in but Pidge went on.

"The blade has also been there for a bit. Which means Matt's probably close by too," She smiled. "We can figure out our next move with them and Lance can go down and buy us supplies plus whatever he wants with the money we have left over,"

"Oh, I do need new ingredients," Hunk sighed. "I've been getting tired of cooking the same thing and have been wanting to try something new,"

"Oh and I'd love new earrings or perhaps something relatively formal," Allura chipped in.

"We have been needing something around the castle. First aid kit material would be well off for you Lance," Coran smiled.

"So it's perfect!" Pidge smiled. "We just need to contact the blade and figure out a meeting time,"

"Hold on!" Shiro finally yelled at them gathering everyone's attention. Lance's smile dropped as he crumbled up his fists. "We can't send him out there alone," A reasonable thought but one that made Lance shrink back down into the couch.

"One of us could easily go with him," Hunk smiled not trying to argue. "If you really think it'll be a problem none of us would care about going with him,"

"But the paladins of Voltron are always expected to be there,"

"Except the red paladin of course," Lance noted sarcastically. "but continue, why am I not allowed to go?"

"You could forget, Lance," Shiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you get hurt you won't be able to use the cryo-pod like us. I'm just worried about you,"

"No, you're being overly protective at best," Lance rolled his eyes. He laid down on the couch, his head resting on Hunks thigh as he faced away from them.

"Shiro," Allura grabbed onto his arm. "He's not going to cause any harm by getting us supplies. If we can't go with him then he'll be fine on his own,"

"You guys aren't-"

"I'll go with him," Lotor smiled. At that voice, Lance quickly sat up to look at him between glaring eyes. "The blade wouldn't trust me in the meeting with everyone and I would rather not be bored in one room either. I'm assuming you don't need me for anything,"

Shiro thought for a bit searching for any kind of protest. "Well, I suppose not." He shook his head. "I guess I could arrange for it then,"

"Wait, hold on," Hunk protested this time. Lance looked over at them this time.

"Yeah so you're not fine sending him all alone but you'll send him with a demonic L'Oreal commercial?" Lance and Hunk both snorted and began laughing under their breath. The three Alteans only stared at them in confusion; Lotor seemed to be trying to decipher what Pidge had meant. Shiro only sighed.

"Lotor has been here long where you don't need to insult him every time you need to call him,"

"I still insult Lance so tough luck," Pidge huffed as she began scrolling and typing on her phone.

"Aw come on Pidgey," Lance sighed dropping dramatically onto Hunk who smiled down at him. "At this point, I'll take anything I can get,"

"Don't act like I'm the only one worried," PIdge stuck her thumb out to point at Hunk. "Look you gave the poor teddy anxiety,"

Lance looked up at him. He did notice the unsure eyes moving between Lotor and himself. Hunk tried to give an uneasy smile. "I'm fine. I just... think you should go with someone else,"

"Well, theirs no one else to go with!" Lance sighed. "Our dear and great leader refuses to let anyone else leave with me,"

"Oh come now," Allura chuckled. "What's so wrong with Lotor? I put my faith in you to take care of Lance,"

"If anything happens to him you'd be held responsible," Coran warned.

Lotor smiled. "I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself-"

"I can!"

"But I give you my word," he finished.

"Then I see nothing wrong with letting the boy have some fresh air while we discuss our next move," The older man patted Lance's shoulder. "Come on now, I'll give you the money to hold onto,"

"Really?! I can go?" He shot Shiro an unsure look expecting him to change his answer just to spite him but he only smiled at him.

"Go for it," He said. "Hunk and I will make you a supply list," Hunk seemed a bit shocked but gave him a quick smile

Lance threw his hands up in the air. "Yes finally! I love this castle but fuck this place!"

"I'll contact the blade and set up a meeting today," Allura waved them away.

"Pidge, you seem pretty quiet for once," HUnk looked over at what she was doing. "Who are you trying to get a hold of,"

"Matt," She looked up and saw the way Lance crinkled his eyebrows together.

"Matt?" Lance thought for a bit and they all let him remember or try to. He mumbled to himself. He pointed at Pidge shyly. "Your brother right?"

She smiled back at him. "Yup," She said popping the P. "I'm going to have him meet you down there once we figure out the time because although I so wholeheartedly trust the emperor of the Galran empire I rather have Matt tag along too just in case,"

Lotor seemed to be a bit insulted but opted to simply keep his mouth shut. Lance would have gone to his defense had Allura not looked ready too. "Hey now, Lotor has been nothing but cooperative,"

"To you," Pidge huffed.

"Hey don't be like that," Hunk scolded. "He offered to take Lance and we should be fine with that for now. Like he said Lance can take care of himself,"

"I'll be fine," Lance comforted as he laid his hands on top of her head. "Now," He slid over to said prince and grabbed his wrist. "Come on loser we're going shopping!" And began to drag him back towards Coran. Lotor didn't seem to mind, following after him as to not be dragged.

They all separated to do their own things. All trying to play into a part for their next mission or to speak to the Blade about potential missions that either might need. Since a few members of the Blade had already landed on the that made meeting up much easier. The castle would land and they could physically meet up at the castle. Usually, when they made these plans it was always through screens and projections. With this, it could happen on the same day and Lance would gladly take it.

The castle had found a secluded place where they could part and not be found so they wouldn't cause a stir in the market or bring unnecessary enemies towards them. As soon as it had landed Lance was trying to drag Lotor off the ship.

"Come on dude, we don't have all day!" Lance said as he unsuccessfully tried to drag Lotor away by his arm.

"Technically speaking we do have all day," Lotor said holding completely still despite Lance still trying to drag him away. "And it's polite to greet the blades as they make it inside. You may not be at the meeting with the other Paladins but you are one of them,"

Lance finally let go of him and crossed his arms. "Come on I just want to get out of this castle,"

"And you will, once we greet whoever comes in," Lance took Lotors sturdy stance as an opportunity to lean against him when he got tired.

"You're too uptight," Lance huffed. "Let me look through the list of things that Shiro gave to you,"

"I gave it to you," Lotor smiled. "Have you forgotten?"

"Whaaat? No~, why would I forget that?" Lance said unconvincingly as he dug around in his pockets. True to his words Lotor had given it to him and in retrospect it wasn't a lot of things but he was worried he wouldn't be able to carry it. Lotor was like Allura though. He was a bit heightened in strength. He looked over his notes on his hand. Making sure not to forget anything. He traced the names with his fingers again.

The coalition seemed to be growing. Soon he wouldn't have enough space on his left hand. His thoughts were interrupted by Lotor who suddenly bowed and made Lance stumble to catch his balance.

"Welcome to the Castle of lions," Lotor smiled as he got back up. The blade seemed hesitant to accept his greeting until Lance appeared from behind him and smiled too.

"Red paladin," They greeted with a nod of their heads. "We were unaware that Lotor was still living here,"

"He lives here?" Lance tilted his head in clear confusion before simply shrugging. "He's no one to worry about right now," Lance didn't know whether the blade knew about his memories but he assumed they did when they didn't react to Lance's clear confusion. "Well, neither he nor I will be joining you for this meeting," He cleared his throat. "We just wanted to greet you at the door," Was this how he usually talked to them? Usually, if he knew a blade he would automatically know who they are even with their masks on. He would know if he met them before or not even if he didn't remember them. These people were unfamiliar and they brought him uneasiness.

"Very well," One of the members addressed. "Kolivan will be arriving shortly until then we'll speak on his behalf."

"You should tell that to Shiro or he won't start the meeting," Lance gave one last bow. "We'll leave you guys to go to the meeting room then. We'll be back to say goodbye though...maybe,"

One looked like they wanted to ask a question but Lance only grabbed Lotors wrist and began jogging off the castle. Lotor let him pull him away this time not saying anything about how Lance's hands shook and how he quickly chewed another gummy. He kept running along the path that was provided for him until he saw the opening of the market. He let go of Lotors arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?"

Lance didn't answer, instead, smiling as he let himself try to forget. "When's Matt going to get here?" Lotor let the subject drop gracefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone that Pidge had given him.

"He's going to meet us in the market in a few doboshes," Lotor responded. "Let's get all the supplies everyone asked for first, then you can get what you like,"

Lance shot him a thumb up. "Great! Then let's go before we pass more blades," Lance didn't understand why he seemed to dislike them but seeing them in that outfit made him feel almost regretful.

Lotor and Lance spoke a lot while at the market. It surprised even him. Nothing as personal as their conversation the day before but small things. Ice breakers that made Lance loosen his shoulders around him and made Lotor smile to stupid jokes around him. Lance spoke a bit about Earth and Lotor spoke a bit about the people who had raised him. Nothing drastic. Nothing revealing. They both found pleasure in filling up the silence with meaningless chatter.

"The Blade of Marmora doesn't seem to like me very much," Lotor confessed.

"You've met them?" Lance snorted. "They don't like anyone so don't take it personally,"

Lotor wanted to remind him that yes they were back at the castle but he found the blade always made Lance feel slightly uneasy so he didn't bring it up. Like Lance had predicted, Lotor was a lot stronger then he looked. While Lance carried a bookbag full of delicate ingredients and small trinkets, Lotor carried the rather large duffle bag around his shoulder to keep the heavy materials. They had gotten everything from their list and so Lance was now only shopping for himself. He picked up small useless things that he thought would make his room cozier. Lotor didn't get it but he didn't discourage him from just enjoying himself until he got a small beep from the phone.

Lance was currently picking out multiple colored string bracelets. He was struggling between a red or blue one for himself. "Blue matches my outfit but red matches my lion. And they're both so cute!" Lotor smiled but cleared his throat.

"Matt's here. He appears to be lost,"

"Oh, crap!" Lance's eyes flickered between the two again. "Hold on give me like a few more ticks and I'll figure this out,"

The prince seemed sympathetic towards him so he only shook his head. "It's fine, I trust you to stay here alone," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pick your favorite out and I'll bring Matt back over here,"

"Really?" Lance hesitated but he knew he couldn't possibly forget something so small as long as he didn't talk to anyone else and try to overload his brain. "Okay... Okay, yeah I'll stay here!"

"Alright, I'll be right back then," Lotor was hesitant to turn his back on him but he did so without showing it.

Lance watched him leave and continued to stare at the two bracelets still in his hand. The clerk was patient with him and decided to help other people while he decided. String bracelets were something he remembered doing with his sister. They would sell them to all the tourists and locals at the beach and waste the money as soon as they got it. He was thinking too much. He needed to decide which one and just stay here.

He felt someone stop behind him and then a voice right next to his ear. "Hey, sharpshooter,"

Lance jumped back to stare at whoever had done that. Now a few steps closer to the booth he saw the culprit hunching over and laughing wildly. It was a blade and the hood on his head hid his face from view.

"Oh god," He said between wheezes, "I didn't know you would get so scared."

Lance knew he knew this person but he couldn't put a face to a name nor any of his memories to this face. The man stood back up quickly, shooting him a giant smile that confirmed his idea that yes, he had met this person before.

"Hey," He said a bit unsure still trying to figure out who they were. His hair was still covered by the hood and the Marmora suit made him feel uneasy. His skin was really pale and Lance would have made fun of him had he knew how close they were. "Nice eyes," He said staring the faded purple eyes that almost looked grey.

"Oh um, thanks I guess," The man crinkled his eyebrow, obviously not expecting such a bland response but deciding against bringing it up. He shook his head. "So how have you been? How's everyone back in the castle?"

"They're good," Lance shifted between legs. "They're at a meeting right now so I'm just doing the shopping for supplies,"

"Supplies," He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the bracelets still in his hand. "Having a hard time deciding?"

"Well yeah," Lance chuckled more to himself than for the person still in front of him. "Both of them are super cute and would match with me,"

"Why not get both?" The man pulled out some money as he called the women selling them for the price.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that," Lance argued but he was already handing the coins to her happily. She bowed quickly as thanks and the blade smiled back.

"There," He smiled. "Now you don't have to try and decide. I know how indecisive you can be,"

"Do you?" He whispered to himself. The Blade let out a questioning hum but Lance only shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Thanks for buying them for me,"

He nodded quickly. Brushing off the thanks and gripping onto his wrist. "Come here, I want you to meet some other blades," He began guiding him but Lance stood his ground not letting himself be dragged.

"I'm not supposed to leave," He looked back in the direction Lotor had left.

"You'll be fine," He gave another tug. "It'll be real quick,"

"But-"

"I won't let you forget,"

Lance looked at the man up and down. He knew about him. He almost seemed to read Lance's worries but only met them with a soft smile. "You know about my memories?"

This time his face did falter. His smile dropped as his eyebrows crinkled together. "Of course, why wouldn't I know?"

"Well, I don't know... I just-" Lance didn't want to offend this Blade. He seemed genuinely worried about him and the sudden change from happy to sad made Lance's heart shrivel up in guilt. "I just never thought I would tell a member of the Blade,"

"A member of the blade?" He spat out almost as if he had insulted him.

"No, I didn't mean that as an insult! I'm just not that close to any of you guys," Lance began fidgetting with his bracelets. The other person was clearly piecing together that Lance wasn't sure who he was but he looked conflicted more than anything.

"Lance, I was there when you lost it," His voice was rougher, it made Lance flinch. He didn't know this person... Not anymore. "What's my name?" He said quickly.

"Wha-"

"What's my name, Lance." He gripped onto his shoulder and dug his fingers into his skin.

"Hey, no, let me go," He slapped his hands away, stepping back cautiously. "Look I'm sorry for forgetting you but my mind doesn't really remember people outside of Voltron,"

"I am a part of Voltron!" the person gripped onto his wrist this time. "Tell me my name! You know me!"

"Let me go!" Lance yelled back but the grip didn't loosen instead the person groaned in desperation as if he was the one who had forgotten his own name.

"What's my name?!"

Lance wanted to tell him. He wanted to do it so badly but his mind didn't rack around it until the person in front of him was being pushed back and Lotor held a sword to his neck. Lance felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him back.

"Oh, Lance I'm sorry we took so long. It took Lotor a bit of time to find me," Lance looked over at the person currently gripping onto him.

"Pidge?" No, he was much taller and he had a scar on his left cheek.

"Matt actually," He chuckled. "Who is this person? Why is he messing with you?"

The person wasn't taking kindly to the blade to his neck. He moved slowly, hand gliding to the hilt of his own blade and before Lotor could make any warning the person struck his sword pushing it away from his neck but they both reacted quickly and stuck out their blades once more. The boy's blade seemed to grow and curled more tightly around Lotor's neck.

"Lotor... Why are you with Lance?" The person spat out.

"I could ask you the same thing former black paladin," Lotor spoke out. Lance's memories were coming back. Well no, they weren't coming back. They were just piecing together.

"Oh!" Matt let him go instead opting to stand next to Lotor. "Keith! I didn't realize it was you with your hood on like that," Matt got closer and pushed both of their hand away so they weren't threatening each other. "Yup, definitely you," Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I just got here," he gave a quick smile to Matt before looking over at Lance who was now being stared at by Lotor.

"Are you alright?" Lotor asked him, bending down so he could see his face but Lance pushed him back. Hands clutched to his side he didn't seem to register what he had done until he had already done it. Lotor didn't seem to really care about the push and only focused on the human in front of him.

"Lotor?" Lance looked at Keith again before returning the gaze. "I... I wanna go back,"

"Back to the castle?" Matt stepped forward. "But I just got here and Keith's here so we can all go shopping together!"

"No, I wanna go back,"

Keith stared at the ground and shrugged. "Lance, let's just forget about it and-"

"Let's just forget about it," Lance mocked. "Forget! I always forget! Why would you want me to do that?"

"Lance that's not what I meant," Keith stepped forward. "I didn't mean to yell at you before I just-" he tried getting closer but Lotor got in front of his holding a hand to his chest.

"I think you've done enough Black paladin," He expected him to sound apathetic or at most angry but he almost sounded guilty and disappointed. "I shouldn't have left you alone," Lotor rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you pick out your bracelet?" It was a weak attempt to change the subject but Lance didn't seem to mind instead, holding out both for Lotor to see. He chuckled lightly beginning to guide him away and pulling at Matt to follow them. "You got both?"

"Keith bought them for me," And Lance seemed suddenly guilty saying that name. He shook his head and began walking off. He wasn't sad or angry or even sorry. He was just confused. Keith, he didn't remember how he looked. but now seeing him how could he not recognize him?

Keith started moving towards him. "Hold on could you just-" Lance began running. He wasn't scared he just didn't want to deal with questions or apologizes or anything like that right now. He wanted to show off all the things he had bought to Hunk and Pidge. He finally got to get out of the castle and Keith seemed to ruin that idea.

He didn't know who he was mad at. He wasn't mad at Keith for trying to say hi or Lotor and Matt for taking him to begin with. Maybe he was just mad. He heard them running with him though. Lotor probably would have caught up if he wasn't carrying so many things but Keith and Matt were gaining on him. He made it up to the ramp of the castle and heard voices from the lounge. Oh yeah, they were holding a meeting but why not in the meeting room?

"Lance, please can't we just talk about whatever happened?" Matt yelled as Lance slid into the longe room. The voices hushed and stared at him. Both the blades and team Voltron seemed hesitant to start anything.

"Was that Matt?" Pidge stood up.

"Lance, why are you all sweaty?" Hunk stepped closer and lance gave a quick wave.

"Hey, hope you guys are having a great meeting. Don't mind me I'm just gonna-," He ran behind the couch and ducked down as Keith ran in.

"Which way did he go?" Keith was frantic and any other time Lance would have felt bad but he didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Keith, no one told us you were gonna be here!" Allura smiled at him.

"Oh, so that's why he was running!" Hunk snapped his fingers.

Matt ran in as well. "Oh God, why do you guys run so fast?" he gasped. "I just got here and I'm already forced to run,"

"Wow, hold on where's Lotor?" Shiro finally spoke out as he stepped closer to the door.

"I don't know," Matt gasped. "He was walking and then I was trying to keep up with Keith and so I just kinda zoned him out,"

"You left the Galran emperor unsupervised?" One of the blades stood up as well.

"More like he left Lance unsupervised," Pidge sulked. "Look at the mess he's caused.

Keith was making his way around the couch where Lance was hiding. He could hear the steps so before he could do anything he shot up and jumped over the couch to stand on the couch. "Lance! Don't run away," Lance didn't seem to pay him any attention as he jumped off the couch onto the table and hid behind Matt. Grabbing his arms and moving him in front of himself to hide Keith from his vision. "Lance, please-"

"What? Who's Lance?" He began walking, Matt being dragged along with an unsure smile. "I'm just your local nerd trying to go shopping,"

"I've never felt more attacked in my life," Matt sighed. "Just try talking to him," He whispered to Lance.

"He's gonna yell at me," Lance whispered back but Keith must have heard him because he immediately shook his head.

"No!" His sharp voice made Lance flinch but Keith quickly calmed himself. "I won't yell at you. I yelled before because you just caught me off guard. I won't anymore; I just want to talk,"

Keith took a step forward again. Lance saw Lotor jogging into the hall and in a split second decision, he grabbed Matt's wrist, spun them around, and tossed Matt towards Keith. They both stumbled onto each other until they fell and Lance quickly ran past them.

"The betrayal," Matt groaned trying to get up. "I feel so used!"

"Help me out, Lotor!" Lance yelled at Lotor as he saw Keith push Matt off of him and start running toward him again. Keith ran forward quickly stumbling a bit but managing to keep his footing until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and halted his movement. He looked up to see Lotor gripping onto him yet looking as Lance ran off.

"Let me go!" He pulled at his shirt unsuccessfully. Lance halted from running to investigate the shout and found Lotor giving him a sympathetic look. He moved his hand back, then towards him, a signal that it was okay to keep going.

"Thanks, princey!" He yelled as he continued to run off towards his room.

"'Princey?'" Matt questioned stepping next to him. Lotor shrugged and tossed Keith a bit back. Matt turned to look at Keith and held up his hands. "Now Keithy boy think about your next move very wise-"

"Why the hell did you grab me!"

"Welp I tried,"

"He asked me too," Lotor crossed his arms and stepped into the lounge room and dropped the bags he was holding. "He's had a long day,"

"When did you two get so damn chummy?!" Keith huffed his hair out of his face.

"Ever since you left," He said rolling his eyes. Keith noticeably flinched.

"Enough fighting!" Shiro stepped forwards. "You two shouldn't be back for another few hours,"

"Yes, well the former paladin drastically changed Lance's mood," This time he sounded mad and the Blades cautioned upward.

"We don't really know what happened," Matt defended mostly talking to pidge and Hunk as he spoke. "I think Keith was yelling at him and Lance just wanted to come back,"

"And why were you yelling at him?" Hunk cocked an eyebrow. "He's not one that gets mad easily; you on the other hand..." He trailed off. Keith fidgeted with his hands

Pidge dismissed both of them, opting instead to cross her arms and glare at Lotor. "You were supposed to be looking after him,"

"Now now," Allura gave a nervous laugh. "Perhaps this was just a misunderstanding," Lotor wasn't paying them any mind only staring out into the hallway.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Keith crossed his arms and began walking off in the direction Lance had run off to.

Coran stepped in front of him. "Give him some time. He must have run off for one reason or another,"

"Weren't you guys like in a meeting or something?" Matt questioned looking around at everyone. "I mean, I'm not one to judge but I'm pretty sure this isn't how one goes about doing a meeting,"

"Well perhaps if we were given a warning that the former paladin had been coming then we could have prepared Lance accordingly," Lotor was glaring at the Blades who seemed unfazed by the assumption.

"It was unnecessary information that would have wasted our time. Your leader didn't seem to mind of the absence of it,"

"Calm down," Shiro sighed. "What information they give us is up to their better judgment. We need to think about what best for the Coalition not whether a friend will be joining us or not,"

"Wow, Katie I don't think I'm supposed to be here," Matt whispered to his sister. "A lot of negative energy is resonating between the blades and Lotor,"

"Lotor could you step out for a second?" Hunk asked overhearing him. "Go check up on Lance and Keith or something?"

"Very well," He stood up absentmindedly. He would have argued if he had wanted to stay but he didn't. He was dejected and distraught with the situation. Perhaps his better judgment had gotten the better of him when he left Lance alone.

Matt stayed to offer his advice on rebellions and Shiro welcomed him. No one minded that Lotor left without saying anything and they continued the meeting with an uneasy feeling.

Lotor heard the knocks before he saw Keith. In front of the door, he noticed Keith knocking on the door impatiently. He hadn't noticed him right away so when he opened his mouth Keith jumped. "May I offer you some advice," Keith paused his knocking and looked at him up and down clearly ready to turn him down but Lotor interrupted. "Change,"

"Change?" Keith scoffed.

"Lance has made it abundantly clear that the Blades make him uncomfortable," He said. "Your outfit wouldn't leave him with much confidence,"

"When did you become so close to him," Keith growled ignoring the advice Lotor had given him.

"We aren't," He sighed. "Don't blame your inability to know him to cloud your judgment over me,"

"Then why help me?"

"I'm helping Lance. He's been nothing but kind to me,"

Keith scowled to himself. Why would he be uncomfortable around the blades? He didn't make it clear before that he had been. He looked down at his suit. His old room probably held a few of his clothes but he would look through the castle for something else. He made to leave but Lotor got in front of him. "What do you want now," He sighed dragging a hand across his face.

"Why did you leave Voltron?"

"What?" Keith pushed passed him. "Why the hell would I tell you?"

"I didn't expect an answer," Lotor didn't move. The further away he was getting from him the fainter his voice becomes. "Lance wants one, however. If you don't have one, think over the question. He deserves that much,"

Keith shook his thoughts away. Lotor was just messing with him. Lance knew the reason, he had told him right before he left. Sure he had a memory problem but if he wanted to know he could ask anyone else. He could ask him again. Keith didn't mind repeating things, especially not to Lance, the way a few others seemed to find it bothersome. If he needed to retell him the reason then he would but Lance didn't react at all the last time he told him. Would Lance take it well this time? The thought made him unsure whether he wanted to repeat that idea again.

He needed to talk to Lance. He needed to make sure he was okay above all else. Everything else could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith changed into his old clothes minus his jacket. He didn't know if Lotor was lying to him but he didn't want to take the chance of making Lance uncomfortable when he went to go talk to him. The meeting was to be undisturbed by anyone now that Shiro was officially annoyed.

When he went back to Lance's room the door was open and peaking inside he noticed Lance was no longer inside. He was unsure of what to do. He wasn't really sure where Lance would go if not his room except for the lions so he changed directions and began walking towards them. He wasn't as confident as he had been just moments before. His mind was running wild.

Thinking of why Lance was hiding, he slipped in front of the lions. Specifically, Blue. She was welcoming him, quirky and soft. Welcoming in a way that reminded him of both Lance and Allura. He smiled at the thought.

"What are you doing here?" Keith looked over at Lotor who was now walking towards him. He looked him up and down.

"I see you took my advice,"

"Why the hell are you with our lions?"

"No reason," Lotor waved a hand in front of him. "I come here to talk to them. Show them my true intentions and they judge whether they believe me or not,"

"Have they believed you so far?" He crossed his arms as the prince only shrugged his arms

"They don't usually talk back. They're very welcoming, however," He smiled and Keith realized he had never done that with him before. "Shouldn't you be talking to Lance? I assume you didn't change just to sit around with your former colleges,"

"They're still my colleges," Keith defended huffing out a sigh. "I just can't find him. He's not in his room,"

"Well, where does he usually go when he's upset?" And Keith noted the sarcasm leaking into his words like Lotor knew the answer.

"I've never seen him this upset,"

"I'm not sure whether that's very sweet of Lance or deceptive," Lotor rubbed his hands together in thought. "The fact that you don't know where he is shows how long you've been gone,"

"Just tell me where he is," Keith growled out. He didn't mean to sound so mean and he looked up at Lotor ready to apologize but he only shook his head as if expecting it.

"He's watching the stars in the open deck," He sighed moving his face to the side to avoid his eyes. "The yellow paladin tells me he goes there when he forgets something,"

Keith thought about the open deck. He never used to go there when he lived here. He would pass it and on occasion look out into the room made of see-through material much harder than glass. It made him uneasy to step into something that seemed like open air but Allura had assured everyone it was safe. Just a room to observe the outside. He wasn't surprised that Lance would like it over there.

He was ready to leave without saying anything and Lotor looked like he was ready to accept that but Keith remembered how he spoke to Lance. They may not have been close but lance seemed to like him so he turned around from where he was walking. Lotor was walking away as well but Keith cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Thanks, Lotor!" Lotor was quick to turn around but Keith only waved as he ran off once more. Lotor watched him leave this time. He lifted his hands to grab onto his biceps a simple hug for himself. The former black paladin was now gone but Lotor couldn't help the faint smile that pulled along his lips.

Keith tried to remember the way by himself but since he barely went there when he actually lived in the castle it had slipped his mind how to navigate around. The only reason he had managed to find it was because of the signs on the doors meant for Lance. It had a narrow golden door that was much taller than necessary. He saw Lance sitting there staring out into the glass. He almost seemed to float along with space.

Lance was humming a warm song that Keith didn't know. It made him smile unconsciously. Standing at the door frame, he was unaware of how he should make his presence known so he stepped forward and cleared his throat. The humming stopped as Lance quickly jerked his head to his right. Keith took another step forward and Lance jumped up crouching on all fours and ready to run for it if he had too.

"No, it's okay!" Keith took a step back standing where he stood before. "I won't go inside if it makes you uncomfortable,"

Lance looked at him cautiously but dropped himself back to sit down. Keith took another step forward, slowly this time. Lance held up his head but continued to stare out into space. "No, don't... just stay there,"

Keith gripped onto his wrist and sat down where he was standing. "That's fair. I just wanted to talk or at least hope that you'll listen,"

Lance let out a calm shush. He didn't stare at him though. The light from the stars shone a light blue hue through the glass, illuminating Lance in a way that made Keith think of the time he had forgotten everything. "Look at our galaxy Keith," He smiled, letting his head fall back and outstretching his legs.

"Our galaxy?" Keith moved over a bit to stare out the window. Lance didn't stop him this time; he took that as a welcome.

"Voltrons galaxy, my galaxy, your galaxy," Lance scoffed. "It's everybody's galaxy,"

"The Galra's galaxy?" Keith questioned in a soft voice. For the first time since he had gotten there, Lance stared at him with something other than caution. Mystified at the idea but warmly smiled as his gaze dropped back over to the window.

"Of course, they live here too,"

"They're bad," Keith tried to argue. "They don't deserve to own anything,"

"Are you half bad? Do you only deserve half of what you have?" Lance curled in a bit closer to himself. Completely turning his back towards Keith and hugging himself. "No one is genetically born bad, at least I hope not."

"But they're the reason why we're fighting this war." Keith didn't want to argue. He came here to apologize, nothing more. Yet, he found himself continuing to speak despite his better judgment. "You should hate them. They took away so many lives and planets. They're the reason you forget. They're the reason you forgot me," Lance sat up quickly as Keith covered his mouth. His hands shook a bit at the words. "Lance I didn't mean-"

"I feel like we should talk about that," He turned, giving Keith an apologetic yet angry expression. Mouth pulled into a frown that didn't suit him and eyebrows crinkled together sadly. "Now."

Keith scrambled to his feet and made his way towards him. He didn't sit down though. He just stood there and stared forward at the stairs. "Lance I really didn't mean anything by-" Lance hit the back of his knees. He let out a quick grunt as he fell forward.

"Will you sit down and stop apologizing," Lance laughed as Keith glared at him. "Aw come on don't give me that face. You're the one that came over here," He chuckled under his breath. Keith sat down. Crossing his legs he looked out into space. He'd forgotten how unwelcoming it could be. "I feel like you don't like your heritage,"

Keith looked over at him quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you're half Galra," Lance smiled. "I'm getting the impression that you're not very happy with it,"

He shook his head in disagreement. "I can't change where my parents came from."

He gave a quick nod. "Doesn't mean you've accepted it,"

"I came here to apologize to you; why are you giving me a therapy session?" Both of them let out a quick chuckle. Keith opened his mouth ready to _finally_ apologize but Lance shushed him again.

"You want to know why I ran away?"

"Because you were embarrassed?"

Lance let out a quick laugh. He dragged his hand through his hair and struck a confident smile. "Please, what could possibly embarrass me?"

"You're right," He smirked back. "You're probably so used to it by now that it's a numb feeling," He let out a quick laugh as Lance punched him in the arm.

"Rude!" Lance was laughing too though. His smile seemed to make Keith realize just how much really had missed him. "Not my fault you're no good with the girls," Nevermind, he didn't.

"Okay, so why did you run away?"

"I didn't want to hear the same old thing," Keith was ready to ask what he was talking about but Lance went on. "Whenever someone gets mad at me for forgetting something they _always_ apologize,"

"That's good," Lance glared at him. "Or.. maybe not?"

"Trust me, it gets old really fast," Lance ran a hand down his face. "I'm just tired of everybody ignoring their own feeling because 'oh! The poor amnesiac kid. Look at him trying to act normal',"

"Nobody thinks that way about you," Keith shook his head quickly. "We can't just be mad at you for something you can't control. We just feel bad,"

"I don't need you to feel bad!" Lance yelled pulling at his hair. "This is what I'm talking about! You guys all treat me differently now!"

"Because you are different," Keith crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "We make accommodations for you so it'll be easier. We repeat things without being asked. We put up signs so you know your way. And we speak more slowly so you'll have a chance to write it down,"

"Yeah, so I've noticed," He grumbled.

"Lance I know it's hard to accept but you're different. We can't just _ignore_ that you lose memories quicker than us," Keith fumbled with his hands. "That doesn't mean we think any less of you. I sure as hell don't. You're still the same obnoxious guy who's confident as hell and isn't afraid to speak his mind," He was arguing with himself whether or not to add this last part but he sighed as he spoke again. "Ever since you've lost your memories you have changed. I'm pretty sure you haven't noticed it but we all have,"

"No, I really haven't,"

"So you've always written all over your hands?"

"To remember a thing, hell yeah,"

"And you've always carried pens around in your hair and jacket?"

"I love to doodle,"

"And you've always eaten a gummy as soon as you woke up?" Lance stayed quiet this time. "And you've always had nightmares so bad that you start crying in your sleep?"

"Okay stop,"

But Keith didn't. "And you've always gone to your lion at the end of the day for a refresher?"

" _Stop it_."

"And you've always forgotten things if you got too distracted right?" Keith clutched at his own arms. Finally admitting to himself that it was real. "You've always been fighting this war,"

"Stop…" Lance dug his head into his knees.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Keith admitted getting closer and letting their shoulders touch. "I just need you to understand this. None of us are the same, Lance. We aren't making accommodations for you because we think you're weak or because we think any less of you. I know you'd be completely fine if we acted as we did before. But the thing is we treasure you. You're our family and we want to make things as easy as they were before,"

"Easy?" Lance looked at him. Blue eyes glaring at him.

"It'll never be easy," Keith looked out at the stars not being able to meet the gaze. "I couldn't imagine being put into this situation but you're part of us," the fond smile he gave out to nothing made Lance drop his glare. "You're our trusty right hand,"

"Our?" He scoffed "You left. I don't even know why you left anymore,"

"I'm beginning to doubt my reason too," Keith whispered, letting out a meaningless chuckle. "I just feel like I could do a lot more there. Earth needs us to do our best and being leader never really suited me anyway,"

"When has Earth ever been your top priority?" Despite the bitterness Keith was expecting, Lance sounded fond.

"Ever since I found out how much it means to everyone." _Especially you,_ he wanted to add.

"I barely remember Earth anymore," They stared at the stars. "Do you have any idea which stars any of these are?"

"No idea,"

"You know, I used to love the stars," Lance commented wistfully. "This used to be my favorite place.

"And it's not anymore?"

"I don't think so." Lance shook his head. He almost seemed shameful. "I keep forgetting how it makes me feel. I come here all the time expecting the same wonder I used to get from just the stars alone but... I hate them now."

"Why?" Keith whispered. His voice was soft. Welcoming Lance to decline to answer.

"On Earth, with my family, they were so mysterious. They were amazing; they made me want to go higher but now they're just here," His voice quivered. "They just surround me all the goddamn time. They trap me,"

Keith grabbed his hand. He didn't know how to comfort him with words alone. Lance looked between their gripped hands and Keith's face. "You don't have to feel trapped. No one should make you feel obligated to fight,"

Lance shook his head a whimper leaving his lips and he dropped his head into his free hand to try and hide his expression. He felt the hand let go of him but before he questioned it he felt Keith's hands around his shoulders. He pulled him in closer giving him time to pull away but Lance didn't. He simply dropped his hands to his side and placed his head into Keith's shoulder.

Lance let out another whimpered cry that made Keith grip his shirt even tighter. "You know I used to have a crush on you,"

"Oh..." Keith's heart began beating faster unsure of where this was going. "How embarrassing on your part," Keith laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Lance chuckled lifting his hands to wrap around Keith. "You're not mad at me?" He muffled into his shoulder. He laid his head on top of Lances. Keith wasn't sure of which incident he could be referring to. Him forgetting about Keith or the confession he just blindly glossed over. Nether got him mad. They hurt, sure, maybe a little if he really focused on it or maybe a lot, but that didn't matter right now.

"What? No of course not," Lance didn't let up, instead, beginning to tremble. Keith began rocking him back and forth the way he remembered his dad used to do when he was a kid. Something he remembered always calming him down. "I could never be mad at you for something like that Lance. Never. It wasn't your fault,"

"How could I forget you?" Lance shook his head and for a moment it was Keith who had forgotten about that. "Before you left you were everything I ever thought off. I thought, 'there's no way I'd forget you. We have too much history'," In a small voice, one that almost made Keith shudder, Lance went on. "I liked you too much..."

"Lance. It's okay- you don't have to,"

"I realized I was forgetting you," Lance shook his head again. "I couldn't remember how you looked and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone. You were written on my hand but I just... I couldn't remember. And then I saw you again and I realized how screwed up my head is,"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Keith scolded. He wasn't sure himself why but he hated hearing Lance like this. "You didn't forget me. You still had your-our memories. You knew who I was. You just forgot my face,"

"I did though. For that moment, I had no idea who you were. You of all people... forgotten," Lance let out an ironic laugh that caught on the back of his throat and made his next few words whimper out. "When I saw you again, I realized just how awful my mind is. I could forget everyone. Everyone that's ever helped me; everyone I ever loved,"

"Is that the real reason you ran away?" He whispered out.

"I don't know. Maybe? I wanted you not to be Keith because then I didn't have to be scared,"

"Scared?"

"I'm so scared of losing you guys,"

"You won't," Keith said so sure of himself that it almost made Lance calm. "You won't ever truly forget us. We're family. We'll have your back,"

"It's scary,"

"All life is scary," Keith was speaking fondly. Lance would have gotten mad had any other tone been used. A different tone dismissed his fears, made them smaller then they were to him but Keith said it with relation. Like he knew exactly what Lance was going through. "Especially when you're flying a big mechanical space cat in a war against an alien race," Keith added nonchalantly.

Lance let out a chuckle. "I'll be fine," He whispered, trying to comfort himself. "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't be telling you all this out of the blue like that,"

"You never were one to hesitate," Keith smiled. "I wouldn't expect any different from you,"

"You won't hold this against me right?"

"Oh no I'm totally gonna pick on you," He felt Lance pinch his stomach. "Ow okay calm down. I promise I won't hold this against you, "

"Yeah you better not, " he mumbled. He pulled back and let out a disgusted sigh. "Now look at me I'm a mess,"

"You're always a mess." Keith teased earning him a playful glare.

"Shut up. Ugh, my eyes burn now." Lance rubbed at them. Softly at first but then Keith noticed how he continued to rub the, progressively getting more frantic. Until Lance was crying again and desperately rubbing his eyes. "This fucking sucks."

"I know." He whispered in response.

"I hate everything about this." Lance dropped his head and let out a desperate chuckle. "Why was I the one who has to lose all their memories?"

"Hey…" Keith pulled his hands down cracking a smile as he tried to calm him down. His hand ran across Lance's cheeks to dry them. "If I could trade places with you I would. God knows I would."

Lance bit his bottom lip dropping his gaze to the floor only for Keith to move his head back into his field of vision.

"Come on, where's the overconfident jackass I know?" Lance let out a quick laugh and pouted faintly. "This is the part where you say something back."

"Forget you," Lance said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ouch, see now that cuts deep."

Lance let out another laugh. "You really haven't changed since you left,"

"Did you expect me to?"

"Kind of," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was more worried about you than anything,"

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"The blade…" Lance blinked rapidly. "They're not very nice are they?" Keith looked ready to argue but Lance caught on and shook his head. "That sounded bad but the thing is to them you're just a casualty waiting to happen. Another number."

"I guess," he sounded discouraged. Disappointed that Lance thought that way. "They're just trying to, you know, fix everything,"

"Like Shiro," Lance scoffed. He thought about their leader. Although blurry, he remembered a time where he would be comfortable talking to him. Comfortable simply talking to him but now he couldn't do that. Just trying small talk seemed to annoy him at times. Keith seemed to accept that contribution but he didn't really get it. Lance knew Keith loved Shiro much more than they did. He hadn't been there to see the worst of him. It almost felt wrong keeping it from him. "Hey, can I tell you something about Shiro?"

Keith crinkled his eyebrows together. "Yeah sure."

"But you have to promise me you won't tell him I said this," Keith looked worried and Lance began fidgeting with his hands.

"What's wrong with him?"

With him? Nothing was wrong with him. It's the way he yanked at his memories and made Lance forget quicker. It's the way he makes him insecure whenever he so much as crosses his arms. It's the way the others always seemed to avoid him now. Nothing was wrong with him but Keith had turned his worry towards him first and not towards Lance who was currently clutching at himself with worry simply thinking about it. Lance averted his eyes. Would Keith even believe him if he said something? He thought everyone changed but would he believe Shiro had changed for the worse.

"I just…" Lance shook his head. "I really don't like his haircut,"

Keith let out a quick snort which made Lance crack a smile despite bailing on telling him anything. "You know, me neither," he whispered back.

Lance let out a giggle. "You should stick around for a little Keith," Shiro is in a much better mood when you're here. Everyone is. At the very least, Lance is much happier.

"I'll see how long the blade is staying," he confirmed.

Lance didn't seem to like that answer. "You should go to the meeting," Lance pulled away from him. "They'd want you there,"

"It's okay," Keith was trying to get back on Lance's good side but he was already at arm's length away. "They can wait, I just want to patch things up with you,"

"It's done," Lance shrugged now looking at the stars with the same hostility that he had shown in the beginning. "I forgive you and you know why I ran away now,"

"I mean yeah sure but-"

"There's nothing else to talk about." Lance got up quickly startling Keith. "The beginning of this conversation is beginning to go away." He rubbed at his eyes. "I just… I'm gonna go see Red,"

"Okay," He got up as well with an unsure smile on his face. "I'll walk you over there. I haven't seen Red in a while,"

"Whose fault is that?" he mumbled not meaning for him to hear but only running a hand through his face when he realized Keith had. "Just go to the meeting Keith,"

His eyebrows were crinkled together sadly and he lifted up his shoulders "You could have easily just said you wanted to be alone…" he shook his head and looked at him with the same disappointment Lance had grown so used to. He began walking away and Lance suddenly wanted to stop him. He wanted to apologize for whatever he had done but Keith passed him and Lance couldn't even find it in himself to look at him.

He never turned around not even when the footsteps had turned to almost a whisper. He dropped his face into his hand. He needed to apologize but he knew Keith wasn't going to let him just yet.

He sat back down with a sigh. His eyes began to prickle once more and he looked back to make sure no one was coming before letting himself cry. Why was he in this room of all places. This room always made him sad. He thought of his grandma. She had died just as he had gone into the Garrison but he remembered how she had always welcomed him. How she made him feel at home just being next to her. His mom too. They brought warmth in his heart that was rare now.

His grandma used to teach him how to knit. Her on her chair just next to the front door and him on the top step of the porch. She would start it for him then they would make something together. Inside, over, then back to the side. Over and over until he messed up and his grandma had to fix it. Would he one day forget that? The thought made him break down even worse but he knew how to calm himself down. He began to mimic the motions. Pretending to knit as he closed his eyes and thought of Earth.

His tears stopped and he opened his eyes to nothing once more surrounding him. The noticed the way he was moving his hands and abruptly stopped. He should pick up yarn next time he's down on a planet. It's been ages since he remembered going down for himself and not for a mission.

Wiping his eyes he got up from his spot on the floor. He waved at nothing out in the glass and dug into his jacket to pull out his green pen. On his finger, he simply wrote yarn on it hoping he would remember the rest. He began walking down the hall trying to find a clock that would show him the time. He kept walking until he heard voices. It was Pidge's voice. She sounded angry about something before Coran cut in in a much calmer voice. Where they have a meeting? Of course, they wouldn't have told him about it though. He turned back around and began walking to his room.

When he made it he immediately noticed the midday hour. Had that much time passed? Of course, the room seemed much dimmer despite how he noticed they were parked. The stars always showed in that room however and he had expected it to be later. The pain in his eyes was making him blink much more rapidly so he instead brought himself to his bathroom. Looking into the mirror he noticed the puffy red around his eyes and resisted the urge to rub them. He let out an exhausted sigh and splashed warm water along his face, gently patting at his eyes.

He had obviously been crying but now that he thought about it that memory was gone which made him feel even dumber for crying over something he couldn't remember. A lot of reasons could have caused it and switching between those ideas made him even less unsure which one had caused this. He looked down at his finger were the word of yarn was written. Why would he need yarn?

He tapped at his fingers. He thought of his grandma. Yes, maybe he had been thinking of his family and that's why he had been crying. Thinking about it that didn't sound right but he accepted it as the answer as a small ping resonated in his heart. He would love to knit again.

He crashed down on his bed belly first. He played with the gummies at his bedside before placing them back on his nightstand. He noticed new things in his room. Little trinkets that made him smile and small string bracelets inside the now open box he kept. He didn't remember when he had gotten them but they somehow seemed like they belonged so he paid his empty memory no mind.

The time glared at him again. He had plenty of time to do something but he would be alone. He couldn't go to the meeting room even if he wanted too. Shiro would say something or Pidge and Hunk would notice his eyes. He sighed into his pillow. He'd go to sleep then. There was nothing else to do after all.

He wondered if he should go see Red to help him recall today. He was already so comfortable though and they had been at a meeting so he would have been doing what he always did. Nothing. He probably just sat in that room all day and did nothing. If had done something eventful he would have remembered but today was just nothing to him. He gave one last sigh as he moved over to his side and closed his eyes.

He'd be sure to check up on her tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance felt someone tapping at his shoulder. He was sleeping on his bed for once but he didn't remember falling asleep. He let his eyes flutter open but they landed on someone he was unfamiliar with. Quickly he reached under his pillow and pointed his Bayard at the person. It quickly transformed into his recognizable gun. The man stumbled back.

"Who are you?"

"Wow, okay calm down. I'm Matt, remember?" He smiled at him which made Lance lower his gun. He recognized that name, and it brought a warmness to his body.

"Matt… Pidge's brother right?" Lance pointed a finger at him carefully. Letting his Bayard transform back down, he stuffed it under his pillow. "You scared me, dude. Usually, they don't come and wake me up like that,"

"So I've noticed." he laughed under his breath. "Hunk didn't want you to miss breakfast again so they asked me to come to get you. They assumed you wouldn't be tired since you were asleep most of yesterday anyways,"

Lance did feel much more energetic than he usually did when he woke up. He hopped off his bed and gave a large stretch before smiling at Matt. "Yeah, I remember going to my room since everyone was busy. Let me brush my teeth and then we can go to the kitchen. Feel free to wait on my bed if you want,"

"Alright," Matt sat down and watched as he moved over to his bathroom. He tried to be as quick as possible knowing that Matt was waiting for him but when he got out Matt didn't seem to mind. He was just standing there messing with the trinkets that Lance didn't quite recognize.

"I like your room," Matt announced when he noticed he was out. "Very cozy. You even have candy!" He reached out to get on but Lance made him jump with a loud voice.

"Don't eat those!" He sheepishly covered his mouth with the back of his arm as Matt stepped back. "Sorry didn't mean to yell."

"Hey man they're your candy," Matt was back to smiling at him.

"Medicine actually," Lance stepped over and popped one in his mouth. "Coran just makes them taste good,"

"I wish all medicine was like that," he sighed deciding not to pry any further. Moving back over to the door he motioned him closer. "Now come. They're probably waiting for us,"

Lance nodded quickly and raced over to stand next to him. Matt made small talk with him for a while. Lance only nodded and added when necessary. He enjoyed hearing Matt ramble about things he didn't quite remember because he didn't mind explaining the context to him. Nor did he mind when Lance didn't quite get something. They were almost at the kitchen and Lance expected the conversation to die down but Matt didn't let it.

"I thought you usually covered your arms up," He grabbed onto Lance's arm and pulled it closer. "These are pretty cool though,"

He let out a nervous chuckle not minding Matts touch. "I only cover them when I don't mind wearing my jacket or when someone I don't really trust is here,"

Matt hummed in thought. "You trust Lotor?"

Lance looked over at him a bit in shock as they finally walked into the kitchen. "No, why would I trust the Galra's prince?"

A throat was cleared as he finally looked up at the table where everyone in the castle sat. He looked at Pidge who had been the one to clear her throat. Lance crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion and Pidge quickly glance to her side. Lance followed her eyes where Lotor sat awkwardly playing with his food.

"I made things awkward…" Matt ducked his head down and quickly moved over to sit next to his sister who glared at him. "What? How was I supposed to know he was gonna be so blunt,"

"Wait!" Lance shook his head and stared at Lotor in shock. "Why is he here?"

"Oh, so you simply don't remember?" Lotor smiled at him. "Have a seat and eat then we'll take you to your lion,"

Lance glared at him as he sat back down. "No, I want you to explain why you're here,"

"Well, that's a long story," Lotor offered another smile that made Lance look away from him.

"So just welcome a homicidal prince into our home is fine," Lance mumbled back. Lotor made a groaning noise from the back of his throat. It didn't sound annoyed however it sounded almost regretful causing Lance to quickly look up at him in confusion.

"Come on now buddy give him a break," his attention was caught up on Hunk who placed a plate in front of him and sat down to his left. Lance offered him a smile but it dropped as his eyes flickered from Lotor to Hunk.

"So…" he said as the growing pain in his stomach slowed as he fed himself. "Why is he here,"

Allura was sitting next to him and kept glancing between the two to try and ease the friction.

"Well, as he said, it's a long story," Hunk rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"How far back do you remember?" Lotor questioned only for Hunk to shake his head in disapproval.

"That's not how his memory loss works," Hunk thought back.

"He doesn't lose memories chronologically. He just loses them depending on what he's thought of less or what's not his primary focus," Pidge explained further. She sunk further into her chair. "It's fine. Lance just eat your fill of breakfast and then you can go to your lion,"

"You sure nothing important happened yesterday?" Lance looked between all of them and Coran looked ready to open his mouth until a plate dropped a little too hard on the table.

"Hey, don't slam your things," Shiro scolded.

"Sorry," Keith mumbled sitting next to him. "Just… a lot of important stuff happened yesterday," Keith looked up at Lance sadly for a split second before smiling and looking back down at his food. "It can wait though. You haven't eaten since yesterday," he felt eyes on him and looked up again. Lance was simply staring at him. "What?"

"It's you," Lance blinked quickly.

"It's me," Keith cocked an eyebrow.

Lance quickly got up which startled all of them but he ran forward and pulled Keith close to his chest. One hand around his neck and the other around his head. Keith made a small gagging noise as he reached up to grip the other's arms. Looking up he noticed Lance's eyes shut tight and a big smile on his face.

"You're back! When did you get back?!" Lance laughed pulling him back and holding onto his cheeks. "How was your horrible experience over there? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? Oh my god, how long have you even been gone for?"

"See this is the reaction I expected," Keith laughed pulling his hand away from his face. "One question at a time Lance,"

"Sorry!" He pulled back gripping onto his hands behind himself. "I just missed you. We all did," he quickly added looking over at the others.

"I missed everyone too," Keith was smiling at him but it wasn't as warm as he remembered.

Shiro sighed. "He's been here for an entire day. You were the first to greet him,"

"Shiro!" Allura scolded. "Can't you see he doesn't quite remember?"

Lance looked shocked staring at Keith with an apologetic look only for him to hold out his hands. "Hey, it's okay. Red will help you out,"

"Sure but eat before you head out," Coran quickly added. "You tend to skip meals simply because you don't remember you haven't eaten."

"So we've already had our reunion?" Lance smiled at Keith but he simply shrugged.

"Something like that," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just eat Lance,"

Lance was taken aback by everyone simply brushing off his memory loss. It seemed out of nowhere but he accepted the awkward air and sat back down. He ate his fill only listening in to the conversation going on around him. It wasn't that he didn't want to contribute, it was simply something he was unable to do. He knew the others didn't know he had forgotten whatever they were talking about but he had. It felt empty simply trying to pick up broken ideas. When he finished he didn't ask for a second plate like he normally did. Instead, he pushed his plate back and stood up.

"I'll go see Red now," he glanced between all of them and let his eyes land on Keith. "Can you take me?"

"Me?" Keith coughed. "Are you sure?"

"I need a guide and you've been gone for a really long time," Lance shrugged. "I just don't want to get lost,"

Keith seemed conflicted but he stood up from his chair and smiled. "Sure, Lance. I don't mind,"

The other waved them along and Keith and Lance were once again caught walking along the hallway in silence. Lance kept looking over at him and quickly looking away whenever Keith looked over at him.

That passed for a few seconds before Keith finally let out a small chuckle. "Okay, what's up?"

"Hm?"

"You keep staring at me," Keith crossed his arms playfully.

"You just seem… I don't know, different?" He let out a quick sigh. "Did something happen between us?"

Keith all but confirmed it when he let out a small groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, kind of. I just don't want you to be mad at me when you get your memories back,"

"What'd you do?" Lance cocked an eyebrow as he puffed out his chest. "Did you hurt my feelings?"

"What? No," Keith let out another chuckle. "We just talked and let's just say a few of the things that we talked about weren't exactly great,"

"Were any of them your fault?" Lance made an attempt to left but Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the right.

"Not that I can think of," Keith let go of his arm as they made it close to the lions. "Not directly anyway,"

"Then why would I be mad at you?" He earned himself a smile in response.

"We're here,"

Lance looked up to hear Red purring towards him and causing a laugh to come from his throat.

"Hey girl," he patted her head. "Keith's here. I bet you missed him a lot too," she passed him a great wave of happiness which made him warm. "She definitely misses you,"

"Glad to here," he laughed as he looked up at her.

"Red would you help me up here?" Lance patted at his head. Keith stared at the two for a while. Lance seemed conflicted about something. Giving a quick glance towards him he simply nodded. "It's fine." Red leaned down nuzzling her nose close to Lance who hugged her enthusiastically. He let the front of his forehead touch the rough metallic along her snout.

He remembered yesterday with a mist around it. Extremely blurry memories that would have been confused as a dream had they not come from Red. The market, his fight, the talk with Keith, his confession. He pulled back quickly. He looked over at Keith who was simply standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I'm assuming you want some space?" Lance only gave a dumbfounded nod. "Hey it's okay, take your time. We'll still probably be in the kitchen when you want to talk,"

He turned around quickly and began to jog off. "I'm not mad at you!" He looked back to Lance's flushed pink face. "You said I would be but I'm not,"

"Good to know," he sighed fondly before waving him off. Lance watched him run off before sinking to his knees in embarrassment.

"Red, oh my God, I said so much weird stuff to him!" She seemed to laugh at him. "This isn't funny; I'm having a crisis!" He let out the embarrassment for a couple of minutes before groaning into his hands. "I can't believe I said all of that," his memories from this morning passed him and he suddenly jolted up. "Lotor! I said I didn't trust him. I need to explain." He groaned for the umpteenth time and began moving back. "Thanks, girl! I'll definitely visit you later on today,"

She purred in approval. He made his way back to the kitchen but stopped by his room first. He put on his big brown jacket that immediately covered his arms. He hugged himself to feel the warmth and calmed himself down. He stuffed a small bag into his pocket that was left in the box next to his bed.

Running back he thought of ways to apologize. He made it back into the kitchen where people were bombarding Keith with questions until they noticed him. They quickly sat back in the chairs which caused Lance to chuckle under his breath.

"Remembering better?" Allura questioned.

"A lot better," Lance's eyes fell along Lotor's and he motioned for him to get up. "I just wanted to talk to Lotor for a bit,"

"With me?" He got up despite himself. His eyebrows crinkled together. "That's quite unnecessary Lance,"

He only grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. "No, it's important that I explain something to you," Lance felt the glare Keith was giving Lotor but he ignored that and continued dragging him further into the castle. Lotor passively let it happen until they made it to an open deck. But unlike the one that helped make you see stars no matter the time this one was actually open. Almost like a balcony.

Lance took a deep breath in and walked to the railing that prevented anyone from falling. Lotor followed him close.

"Lotor... about what I said in the kitchen-" Lance was interrupted with a shake of his head.

"It's really quite alright. You didn't remember me. I understand." He was smiling at him and the way the light illuminated against his long white hair made Lance almost hold his tongue. He only gave a big sigh and sunk into the railing.

"I don't trust you," Lotors smile faltered a bit. He dropped his hands back down as Lance ran a hand through his face in guilt. "With all my memories back I don't trust you. I was going to apologize about being rude not for saying something that I find true,"

Neither of the two was looking at each other. Lance saw the way that Lotors eyes kept flickering from the ground to himself before he simply let out a sigh. "I can understand why," his voice was small and accepting. "The Galra empire has been nothing but cruel to those around it. I can understand why my race-"

"This has nothing to do with your race!" Lotor jumped at the sudden loud voice as he looked over at Lance. He looked insulted, his mouth curled up in a snarl and his hands tightened into balls. "Why would I care that you were born something different from me," he let out an exhausted sigh. "If this was about your race I wouldn't be associating with the blade… I wouldn't be associating with Keith. This has nothing to do about your heritage,"

"Then…my crown?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I care about a title. Allura is technically a queen but she still goes by the princess." Lance tapped along his arm. "Your empire may be different from what Allura has described Altea was like but its still just a place. Inanimate until the people represent it,"

Lotor shifted his eyes back at the ground. "Then what has caused you to become distrustful towards me? I will do anything in my power to fix it." Lotor was quick with his words, letting them slip out his mouth as soon as he could.

"There's nothing to fix," Lance groaned into his hand at Lotors lack of understanding. "Have you ever had friends before?" Lotor opened his mouth but Lance held up his hand. "Don't answer that… what I'm trying to say is not that I can never trust you, just right now I don't,"

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't know you, princey," Lance let out a breathless laugh. "I only know what you tell me which is fine but I'm sure that you don't quite trust me either,"

"Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Why would you?"

"You're a paladin,"

"You're a prince," Lance stated matter of factly.

"They're not the same,"

"They're both just titles,"

"You're my ally,"

"So?"

"So we have the same goals," Lotor was growing frustrated but Lance needed to make him understand.

"How do you know I didn't just lie and I'm secretly gonna betray everyone?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not," Lance scoffed. "Then again… I could be lying,"

"You gain nothing from betraying your teammates,"

Lance shrugged. "I secretly hate them and want them all dead,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't," Lotors voice was growing sterner. More irritated.

"Yes, I do,"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you care about them!" Lotor screamed in frustration. "You know everything about them and you care about their cause!"

"Weaknesses," Lance sighed, immune to the tone he was using and not so much as flinching. "It's easier to take them out when I have everything in the palm of my hand. Quite literally," he looked at his arms covered in notes. "I know all their weak spots," Lotor groaned into his hands. "Do you believe I could just leave and give all my information away?"

"It's not your sole information,"

"True, but that doesn't answer my question." Lance stared at him. His dark blue eyes focused on Lotors dark purple ones.

"No, I don't think you would,"

"I didn't ask you to think if I _would_ I asked whether you believed I could,"

"Sure, everyone could,"

"Why not you?"

"I never said I couldn't,"

"Then why are you so offended that I don't trust you?" Lance looked up at the sky. His voice even and calm.

"I'm not,"

"Can you prove that I'm not leaking information?"

"Sure I can simply backtrace all your outputted messages,"

"And you would trust those alone?" Lance draped a hand over his forehead overdramatically. "What if I was framed?" Lotor kept quiet. "Do you know enough about me to determine whether I would lie about something this big? Poor forgetful kid. Betraying his own race!"

"I don't know," Lotor groaned into his hands. "You're not making any sense!"

"I'm making perfect sense," Lance giggled.

"I need to check in with Pidge," Lotor tried to move away only for Lance to grab onto his arm and stop him.

"Why?"

"I'm beginning to doubt your words,"

Lance smirked. "Why?"

"Because I don't know you!" Lotor screamed as he yanked his arm back.

He made a move to keep walking but stopped when Lance finally doubled over in laughter. "I told you you didn't trust me!"

Lotor stared at him for a few ticks as his laughter softened. "What does any of that have to do with trust?"

"You have doubts," Lance rolled his eyes playfully. His voice occasionally hiccuped with laughs. "Don't force yourself to play loyal ally no matter what," Lance placed his hands on his hips proudly. "I would much rather be trusted by Emperor Lotor then tolerated for the sake of an alliance. We don't know each other," Lance punched his arm playfully.

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" Lotor pushed his arm away. "To admit that I don't fully trust Voltron? To ruin this alliance?"

"Now, come on, don't be mad at me," Lance skipped next to him. "What I'm saying is that I can't just magically trust you. We have no foundation together. It doesn't mean we have to play hostile and mean, just that we shouldn't pretend to trust each other together. That just leads to bad trust," he held out his hand for Lotor to take. "Now shake my hand and agree to a truce!"

"Why would I-"

"Because we're friends!" Lance cut in. "I may not trust you fully but I do think you are part of our team. Your one of us!"

Lotor stared at his hand. "Friend?"

"Duh," Lance rolled his eye. "I do love messing with you but this is true! I don't kid about things like this,"

"You're not lying?"

"No. Never," Lance shook his head and pushed his hand closer towards him. "Sorry for getting you riled up. Truce?" Lotor let out an exhausted sigh and he hesitantly outstretched his arm. Lance reached out and shook it hard before Lotor had time to react. "Awesome, glad you don't hold grudges. I would have been devastated."

"Devastated?" Lotor chuckled.

"Yeah man! You're like the only person who I can talk to that won't be biased. Plus, I like your advice. You're really good at talking,"

"Am I?" He sounded prideful of that which only made Lance laugh.

"Definitely. By the way, I won't be offended if you decide to check in with Pidge on whether you think I'm actually giving out information,"

Lotor lifted his chin. "Now why would it do that? I trust you,"

"We all know you don't,"

"Yeah I'll lose sleep over it if I don't check in with her first," Lotor sighed. Lance laughed a bit harder.

"Now come on!" He placed his hands on his shoulders and began pushing him further into the castle. "I really need a spa day after everything!"

"Afraid to say that Shiro has called me to join the small final meeting with the blade before we leave this planet," Lotor smiled at him. "Maybe next time?"

"Oh no, they don't!" Lance rushed inside again seeing everyone sitting in the lounge room now looking over at him. "You guys have another meeting today?"

"Oh yeah," Pidge snapped her fingers. "It probably won't be long though,"

"But I never gave you your gifts!" Lance dug into his pockets and pulled up a small bag curled together tightly, presumably to stop whatever was inside to fall out.

"You gave us everything we asked for," Allura cocked an eyebrow.

"No, but these are just presents from me to you," He unraveled the bag and smiled brightly. "They're friendship bracelets,"

"Friendship bracelets?" Hunk smiled as he stood

up and made his way closer.

"Yeah! I thought they were so cute and they had so many so I just bought all of them!"

"Of course you would," Pidge scoffed with a quick roll of her eyes but made her way closer to him.

Lance's smile was wide and Lotor watched him with a faint smile as well as he sat down on the couch where Keith was glaring at him. He looked at him up and down but quickly dropped his glare as to not ruin Lance's mood.

"Green for you Pigeon," he said happily tying it to her held out wrist. "And my best buddy obviously gets gold." Hunk looked much more excited as he wrapped it around his wrist himself.

"Awe thanks buddy it's great!" Hunk gave him a quick hug which was returned enthusiastically.

Lance was chuckling as he pulled away from Hunk and looked over to the two Alteans standing next to each other. "Allura you get pink! That way it gets to match armor." Allura happily held out her hand for him to tie it before simply stating at the seemingly glittering pink. "Coran I wasn't sure what color to get you…" Lance admitted.

"Not to worry! I'd gladly accept any color," he answered with a twirl of his mustache.

Lance smiled at him and wrapped a hand around Allura. "Well, Allura and I are clearly your favorite so you get… Blue!" Coran took it happily and tied it around his own wrist. "Matt you get Orange cause I love your hair,"

"Awe sweet I get one too?" Matt jogged quickly towards him and stuck out his hand as Lance wrapped the orange string around his wrist. He gave a wide smile as he admired it. " I thought it was only for you paladins. The cool kids," he giggled earning him one back.

"Of course not then I wouldn't be able to give Keith his!" He made his way towards him before he could stand up and grabbed onto his wrist. "Red for our fellow emo because you'll always be our red paladin."

Keith laughed in response watching Lance finish up the knot. "Thanks, Lance,"

He had already turned however and tossed one towards Shiro who caught it gracefully. He looked down at it and smiled softly. It made Lance realized how little he had seen Shiro smile lately. It made his cheeks slightly warm. "Black?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Black matched your lion and armor. An obvious choice,"

"I thought the red and blue one were for you," Keith questioned. Lotor nodded in agreement.

"I remember you distinctly arguing with yourself," Lotor laughed.

"Oh, I bought a color that goes much better for me!" He pulled out a beautiful dark purple bracelet and outstretched his wrist for Keith. He took the hint and quickly began tying it around his wrist. "It's both of my colors combined. Plus it goes with me much better no matter what I'm wearing,"

Hunk laughed as he stepped closer. "These are super nice Lance." He said admiring his own. "I'm glad you got them for us!"

"Wait, I still have one more," Lance smiled and pulled out a plain white one. "Lotor this one's yours,"

Lotor was taken aback. He caught eyes with Allura who nodded enthusiastically before looking back at Lance. "This one's for me?"

"No, I'm just holding it out to you for Caper," Lance rolled his eyes sarcastically and interrupted him before Lotor could ask the inevitable question of who was Casper. "Duh, it's for you. Now give me your wrist,"

The Galra held it out skeptically. Lance made quick work to tie it and once it was done Lotor only looked at it with wide eyes.

"Hey calm down there dork," Pidge stepped closer and sat next to him. "It's only a bracelet."

Lotor only gave her a glance before continuing to look at his wrist. "I've never received a gift before," he said that softly but it gained everyone's sympathetic eyes. He quickly laughed at himself. "It's lovely. Thank you, Lance,"

Lance shook off the initial shook and smiled at him. "No problem, princey." He looked over at Keith who was glaring at Lotor. He wasn't paying much attention though before he was playing with the bracelet along his wrist too. He shook his head. "Okay, now you guys can go to your meeting,"

"Yeah, we should probably start setting up," Keith got up. "Come on Lance I'll fill you in on what you missed so you won't be lost,"

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not going to the meeting,"

"What, why not?"

"Ask our leader," Hunk mumbled passing by him.

Shiro sighed when Keith looked over at him. "To prevent information from getting out we've found it best if he steps out,

*Careful throwing around that we like this was a vote," Pidge shrugged earning her a quick hit in the arms from her brother.

"What do you think he's leaking info?" Keith all but snared so Lance, trying to calm the tension stepped between them.

"Hey Keith calm down," he looked over at Shiro before turning back to Keith. "It's nothing really. I don't even want to go to those dumb meetings,"

"Constantly having to refresh and explain concepts over at over because Lance gets distracted easily wastes time and makes the information much more easily transferable," Shiro scowled back.

"He can simply take note," Allura suggested

"We won't be attending the meeting either," Coran confessed. "Perhaps he can take notes for us as well,"

"Wow too much pressure," Lance held up his hands. "It's really okay,"

"Come on Shiro. Don't be like that," Keith patted Lance's head. "Look at this poor bored dork,"

"And if information gets leaked out?"

"It won't," Keith stood up straight. "If it does it's on me,"

Lance was ready to argue. He had tried to convince Shiro on more than one occasion to let him join. Every one of the paladins had. He didn't hold out hope anymore so he opened his mouth to argue only to hear Shiro sigh.

"Fine, he can join," He looked over at him in surprise. He was ready for a quick change of his mind but Shiro only shook his head and turned away. "Go get ready Lance,"

He looked over at the others who were all starting at Shiro in shock as well. Keith was the only one not doing that. Instead, he was grinning at him in approval. Lance scrunched up his face and crumbled up his fist. "Lotor's coming too," he announced. Shiro looked ready to argue but Lance only shook his head. "He's going," he confirmed stubbornly.

"I'll go get ready then," Lotor nodded carefully.

Lance's breath was coming out much deeper than before and he couldn't find it in himself to look up. Keith noticed him clutching and unclutching his hands. He grabbed his shoulder. "Lance why are you-"

"Why do you only listen to him?!" Lance screamed.

"Lance enough," Shiro sighed.

"He's your brother and I get that but do you have to announce that so calmly?" Lance shook good head when Shiro opened his mouth. "You know what? Nevermind. Thank you, Shiro, for this great opportunity to actually do my job," he said sarcastically. Turning around as he walked off toward his room. "Keith, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault but I'm so over this. I'll meet you guys at the meeting," he yelled without turning his back.

They were stuck in the lounge room in silence. Despite Lance saying it wasn't his fault Keith could help to feel a bit guilty. Pidge and Hunk looked ready to comfort him but Shiro clapped his hands. "Enough of this, go get ready and set up the meeting room. Lance and Lotor will meet us there."

After a moment they did as they were told. Coran and Allura set up something different as everyone got ready and took their designated seats. Lotor had walked in and sat down on the first seat he saw open. A few blades made there way in and finally, the paladins noticed Lance sulking in with a notepad on one hand and a couple of pens in the other.

Pidge and Hunk were already surrounded by blades. Lance gave a quick glance at Keith who smiled at him apologetically. He returned it but opted to sit next to Lotor instead.

He seemed a bit surprised but said nothing about it. Lance noticed the glare Shiro had on him and wrote something on his paper before sighing.

"Keep sighing and you'll run out of breath," Lotor earned himself a smile.

"Did you even want to come?" Lance questioned. "Sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's alright Lance," he laughed before hesitating a moment and reaching his side. "I actually have something for you,"

"What's that?"

"I've noticed you have those gummies next to your bed," Lotor seemed hesitant but he began digging in his pocket. "Coran has told me they're more so your medicine… to help with your nervousness,"

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "Not really, but they are a type of medicine so close enough,"

"Oh well, I just assumed you had a sort of sweet tooth to you," he seemed embarrassed to get it wrong and held out a small pouch to him. Lance only stared at it. "I found these at the market. They were selling them for relatively nothing and you seem like you could use something new."

"What are they?" Lance did take them this time and picked one out to admire the hard colorful surface.

"It's candy," Lotor shrugged rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to think. "I was never allowed to have any but when I behaved my governess used to sneak me in those." Lotor smiled at his memories. "I just thought you might like to try them,"

Lance gave a wide smile as he now took the colorful bag of candy. "Thanks, Princey! But wouldn't you want some? Why are you giving all of them to me?"

Lotor held up his hand and shook his head. "I bought two bags. Both were originally for me but you've had a rough day. I just assumed you would like them," he shrugged again. "They make me happy,"

"That's sweet," Lance smiled at him as he popped one in his mouth. He wrote something else down.

The meeting began with a slam of the door that made them jump. It seemed so out of nowhere that Lance barely had time to prepare himself. Simply being thrown this information was much more frustrating than simply forgetting but he wrote down small things at a time.

A projection was thrown up on the screen. One that Lance tried to memorize to the best of his ability before it changed. Shiro was, unsurprisingly, taking the position to explain everything. "This planet is surrounded by magma which protects it from invasions. The galra had managed to control the energy it pulls out but if we can somehow manage to get inside then we'd have enough manpower to liberate the citizens. The problem is-"

"We can't find a way inside," Lotor thought.

"The side of the planet has supply ships come and go. There's enough space for a lion to sneak past," Pidge glanced at the map trying to think of anything. "With one of the blades help we could manage to keep it open a bit longer for us to go in undetected."

"The heat is still a problem," Keith shook his head. "We'd have to time that perfectly and the heat would interfere with our Lions,"

"I could probably build something small but we wouldn't have anything to test the heat resistance of it," Hunk thought.

"I could probably create something to test it to scale," Matt smiles at him. "It would take a while though,"

Lance scratched himself with the back of his pen. "Uh Shiro-"

"Not right now Lance," he rolled his eyes. "If you have any questions refer back to your notes,"

He let out a growl of frustration. "That's not what I was going to say,"

"Any ideas on how to handle the heat then without taking a big risk?" Shiro interrupted.

"Yes actually,"

"Lance enough!"

"But I have an idea!" Lance huffed.

Keith clutched his hands. "Shiro just let him-"

"Lance you don't even know why we're going into this planet. What could you possibly say in this situation?"

"I know that we need to get inside!"

"Tell me, have you even been taking notes?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Lance breathed in calmly. Everyone was staring at them. He wanted to leave. Shaking his head he dug his face into his hands.

"Sure you have," he mumbled back.

"Well this has been fun," Lance flicked his pen in his pocket abruptly gaining the attention of everyone. He looked down at his paper as his smile turned much more sarcastic. "So far on my notes I have: Shiro doesn't want me here, Galra's are bad, Lotor gave me some candy-"

"Lance.." Hunk seemed to be getting up ready to go over towards him but Shiro glared for him to sit down. Lance ignored them both and continued reading.

"The blades keep glaring at Lotor, Lotor is being nice to me, no one's defending me, Shiro is being a dick-"

This time Shiro banged his hand against the table. "Hey, don't you dare start!"

"Start what?!" Standing up, Lance banged his hands along the table as well. "As far as I'm concerned you've been directly arguing with me the moment I set foot in this stupid meeting room," he pushed his notebook out from in front of him. Lotor caught it before it got too far. "If you didn't want me here you didn't have to agree with Keith! I know he's your favorite or whatever but none of us would have-"

"Don't you dare go around speculating my feeling about others!" Shiro screamed back. "I agreed to Keith's idea because I believed he had a point in bringing you along. Apparently, you can't even add anything useful,"

"Because you don't let me!" Lance groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have to shout just for you to listen to me! Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor are being less ignored because you're mad at them! Allura and Coran aren't even here! You're only listening to the blade with happiness!"

"Lance, I'm sure that's enough," Lotor got up from his spot. And placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not enough! Screw you, Shiro! Some great and noble leader you are. You're not even letting your own teammates talk," he glared over at Keith who sat there in shock. Mouth slightly agape but eyes crinkled together in worry. Shiro was getting irritated. "You know how we could solve your stupid little dilemma. Red could do it"

Shiro rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Lance this isn't about your glory. The part of your mind that always screams to be the center of attention shouldn't be dealing with things like this,"

"Red is the only one who can withstand that amount of heat without breaking down. She could easily sneak in around the opening, grab whatever the hell you wanted and bounce outta there. Or she could sneak in there and try and make an opening for all of you guys but of course that outrageous right?! No way I could do that," the blades were looking at the map and back at Lance trying to decipher whether or not that would work in between their screaming. As they did that Lance took out his Bayard and tossed it at Keith who caught it abruptly. "There, now you have the real red paladin back. He can pilot her. I never wanted the glory… He's a greater paladin anyways" he turned on his heal running off before anyone could stop him.

"Wait Lance hold on!" Hunk got up quickly running after him and ignoring everyone else. Pidge got up as well.

"Hey no you sit down," Shiro glared at her and she crumbled up her fist.

"Lance has a point. That plan would work and you really haven't been paying attention to any of us, even now." She huffed and ran after him as well following in Hunk's footsteps. Matt followed with her only shooting a glare at Shiro and following his sister out.

Keith was fumbling with the Bayard. Everyone was staring at him as if expecting him to get up and walk away but he didn't. He only stared at it with a sad expression. He stood up from his chair but both Kolivan and Shiro shot him a glare. He tightened his hand around the Bayard and sat back down. He couldn't help feeling like this was his fault. If he hadn't bugged Shiro then this probably would have gone out differently.

Lotor was simply standing there and sighed loudly gaining Keith's attention. His hands were crossed tightly as if trying to restrain himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Keith knew that was targeted toward him and despite still not trusting Lotor that small act of disappointment made him shrink into himself.

"I'll excuse myself," Lotor spoke calmly but his body made it clear that he was angry. Picking up Lance's notebook and the remainder of Lances stuff that was left there. Instead of leaving however he made his way around the table and stopped in front of Keith.

One of the blades cautiously got up. "Emperor Lotor what are you-"

He held out his hand. "You have something that belongs to Lance,"

Keith looked down at the Bayard. The bright red color that reminded him of something that was once his. Of the bracelet now clearly wrapped along his wrist. He looked back at Lotor who moved his hand closer towards him, telling him to give it to him.

"No, don't give it to him," Kolivan spoke through the screen. "You must not trust him with the red paladins Bayard,"

"I would think you who have betrayed your empire for what is right would learn that others do the same," Lotor growled up at him. "Keith, that does not belong to you. Not anymore."

Lotor said his name with such spite that it made him flinch back. "Keith, enough just hand it to me and I'll make sure it gets to him," Shiro sighed. "There's no reason for you to give it to him,"

Lotor looked ready to back down. He eyes shut in exhaustion and he was about to drop his hand when Keith spoke out.

"Shiro, I remember a time that you gave him your Bayard." Keith looked over at him who was simply staring between the two. "You're in the castle anyway… just make sure it gets to Lance," he sighed as he handed it over gently. Lotor curled his hand around it and before he could leave Keith placed both of hands around it. "Make sure it gets to him and _only him_ ," a threat, one that made Lotor snatch his hand back.

"I have no interest in taking it." Lotor stepped back and gave another quick bow. "I hope you come to another well enough plan if you refuse to listen to Lance," the click of his shoes against the floor echoed with his relatively slow steps. Leaving all of them starting at the open door and the now four empty seats


End file.
